


Il sogno di una fangirl (vol. 4): Primavera inglese

by Lady_Angel_Fanwriter



Series: Il sogno di una fangirl [4]
Category: British Actor RPF
Genre: Easter, Erotica, F/M, Love, Romanticism, Sexy, Spring
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-12
Updated: 2020-01-09
Packaged: 2021-02-26 06:28:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 25,027
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21769129
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lady_Angel_Fanwriter/pseuds/Lady_Angel_Fanwriter
Summary: Sono passati alcuni mesi dalla presentazione ufficiale di Nives come compagna di Richard, ma l'interesse mediatico attorno a lei non si è ancora calmato.  Il famoso attore, impegnato in America con la serie "Hannibal", invita la fidanzata italiana a trascorrere la Pasqua a casa dei suoi genitori, nel piccolo villaggio dov'è nato...(Nota: non posto più immagini perché continuano a cancellarsi; mi spiace tantissimo perché le immagini aggiungono emozioni al racconto, ma mi sono stancata di doverle costantemente ripostare. Grazie per la comprensione.)
Relationships: Richard Armitage/Original Female Character(s)
Series: Il sogno di una fangirl [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/571399
Kudos: 2





	1. Capitolo I: Martedì 15 febbraio 2015

**Capitolo I: Martedì 15 febbraio 2015**

Il giorno seguente san Valentino, Richard mandò a Nives un sms con un link a YouTube; incuriosita, lei si mise al computer e lo cercò: era l’intervista in cui Richard parlava del suo lavoro di lettura delle poesie d’amore e le visualizzazioni erano già migliaia. Alla domanda _Che cos’è per te l’amore?_ lui rispondeva: _Ti rianima. È forza vitale. È tutto. Vive nel tuo sangue. Ti fa bollire il sangue. Ti fa arrabbiare. Ti rattrista. Ti porta via qualcosa. Ti dà qualcosa. Ti nutre. Ti energizza. È tutto questo insieme._ Poi guardava l’intervistatore e aggiungeva: _E per me, è Nives_.

La donna pianse di commozione di fronte a questa dichiarazione pubblica, che era ormai nota a tutte le migliaia di persone che avevano già visto l’intervista e che, ora di sera, probabilmente sarebbero state decine di migliaia. Quando si fu un poco ripresa, mandò un messaggio a Richard: _L’amore è tutto. E per me, l’amore sei tu. Sei il mio tutto. Ti amo_.

Poi fece un giro su Facebook e sulla sua pagina preferita dedicata a Richard – la cui _admin_ Gaia sapeva che _Princess Dream_ era Nives Nardini e la difendeva a spada tratta, imitata da altre – trovò un link all’account Twitter di Richard intitolato _Richard parla dell’amore_ , scoprendo così che l’attore aveva pubblicato l’intervista anche lì. C’erano già un gran numero di _mi piace_ , sotto a quel post, nonché commenti. Questi esprimevano grande apprezzamento ed entusiasmo per la definizione di Richard dell’amore, alcune ignorando totalmente la sua dichiarazione finale dedicata a Nives, altre invece manifestando invidia in forma scherzosa o nostalgica, mai scortese per non provocare le ire dell’ _admin_ che era intervenuta anche sul post che aveva definito Nives un _cesso_. Naturalmente Nives non poteva sapere come stavano commentando su altre pagine, gruppi e forum a cui non era iscritta, ma non poteva controllarli tutti, né lo voleva.

Cliccando sul link all’account Twitter di Richard, Nives diede una veloce lettura ai commenti; dopo la presa di posizione di Richard, che aveva chiesto con la sua consueta cortese fermezza di usare toni rispettosi verso la sua vita privata, compresa la sua fidanzata, non c’erano cose negative su di lei e, proprio come sulla pagina Facebook, o ignoravano la cosa, o la commentavano favorevolmente. Poi scorse un commento della sua amica di Venezia Lorraine, che da poco era arrivata su Twitter per seguire lei e Richard, e rise, perché diceva senza mezzi termini _Se non fossi pazza del mio fidanzato, sarei invidiosissima di Nives!_ Alcune le avevano risposto dichiarandosi completamente d’accordo, altre si limitarono a dire che anche a loro sarebbe piaciuto essere amate così come Richard amava la sua fidanzata, e Nives si commosse ancora una volta.

Mandò un messaggio privato per ringraziare Lorraine del suo commento e poi chattarono a lungo. La sua amica stava progettando di trasferirsi definitivamente a Manchester per andare a convivere con Scott, con cui era fidanzata ormai da quasi tre anni.

Qualche ora dopo, Nives ricevette un sms da Richard: _E allo stesso modo io amo te, mia dolce ragazza italiana. Vorrei poter essere lì a dirtelo di persona, a stringerti tra le braccia, a ricoprirti di baci..._ seguito da tre cuoricini e da faccine che mandavano baci. Di nuovo, la donna pianse di commozione, poi le venne da ridere: non aveva mai pianto tanto di contentezza come da quando stava con Richard Armitage. Lo amava. Di più, lo _adorava_. Era _veramente_ il suo _tutto_. L’idea la spaventava, perché se qualcosa fosse andato storto nella loro storia, lei ne sarebbe uscita devastata mille volte di più che con Emilio; ma si rifiutò di lasciarsi ossessionare da quel pensiero e lo scacciò rabbiosamente. Era felice, felice all’inverosimile, e niente doveva rovinare quella felicità, neppure lei stessa e le sue paturnie, per quanto comprensibili.

OOO

Due giorni più tardi, Marlise avvisò Nives che aveva pubblicato l’intervista e le passava il link sul proprio blog; Nives andò naturalmente a vederla subito. Non c’era un numeratore delle visualizzazioni, per cui non riuscì a farsi un’idea di quante persone avessero già guardato il filmato, ma non dubitava che sarebbero state molte. Il titolo scelto era _Il sogno di una fangirl_ , da una cosa che Nives aveva detto durante l’intervista: quando Marlise le aveva chiesto come si sentisse nei confronti della sua relazione con Richard, lei aveva risposto _mi sembra di vivere un sogno, il sogno di ogni fangirl: incontrare e far innamorare di sé il proprio idolo… mai avrei pensato che andarlo a vedere dal vivo in teatro mi avrebbe portato a questo_... seguito da un momento in cui si vedeva chiaramente che era profondamente emozionata. Nel montaggio che la giornalista aveva fatto, a quella frase seguiva una domanda fatta a Richard, ovvero che cosa fosse stato ad attirare la sua attenzione su Nives, e lui rispondeva _il mio sguardo è stato calamitato da lei come da un magnete e ho dovuto farmi violenza per distoglierlo e non farmi distrarre durante la recitazione… ma ad ogni pausa mi posizionavo in un punto dove potevo vederla e continuavo a domandarmi chi fosse_ … 

I commenti erano tutti molto favorevoli e andavano da _mio Dio com’è disarmante, amo questa donna_ a _non sarà una bellezza, ma è chiaro che adora Richard e lo fa felice_ , da _parla molto bene l’inglese_ a _è spiritosa e intelligente_ , _mi piace_ ; solo uno commentava acidamente _ancora non capisco cosa ci trovi Richard in questa sciatta italiana_. Dato che in fondo se lo chiedeva anche Nives, non si sentì affatto insultata e anzi rise, pensando _invidiosa, eh??_

Quando lo riferì a Beatrice, l’amica _gemella_ rise anche lei e commentò allo stesso modo che era tutta e solamente invidia.

OOO

Alcuni giorni dopo, Beatrice mandò a Nives un sms che diceva _Allakos è nato un’ora fa! Sano e bellissimo… ora ti mando una foto in chat_.

Nives sapeva che l’amica attendeva con trepidazione l’arrivo di questo puledro, che sperava maschio per mettergli il nome del cavallo del principe elfico di Nives, Aryon Morvacor, che si chiamava appunto Allakos. Si attaccò a Facebook ed attese; poco dopo giunse un messaggio privato di Hathor Eagle e si affrettò ad aprirlo: recitava _ECCOLOOOOO_ ed era seguito dalla foto di uno stupendo puledrino nero amorevolmente accarezzato dalla madre.

 _Oddea ma è BELLISSIMOOOOO!!!_ scrisse Nives; non se n’intendeva affatto di cavalli, ma l’immagine era talmente tenera che si sentì commuovere.

 _Vero?? È il più bel puledro che abbia mai visto… e sì che ne ho visti tanti!_ scrisse Beatrice emozionata.

 _Posso mandare la foto a Richard? Piacerà anche a lui!_ chiese Nives.

_Ma certo, fai pure!_

Infatti l’attore si complimentò con la fortunata padrona di un simile stupendo esemplare di frisone e Nives lo riferì all’amica. Quando si risentirono via Skype, l’attore britannico le domandò da dove venisse l’insolito nome scelto da Beatrice per il puledrino e la vicentina rispose semplicemente:

“È il nome del cavallo del mio principe elfico”, ponderò un istante quanto aggiungere, poi proseguì, “Devi sapere che la mia protagonista, Nerwen la Verde, ad un certo punto incontra e si innamora di un principe degli Elfi Avari, quelli che abitano nell’est della Terra di Mezzo…”

Richard corrugò la fronte nello sforzo di ricordare:

“Gli Avari? Sono gli Elfi che non hanno voluto intraprendere il Grande Viaggio verso Valinor, mi sembra…”

“Esatto… la tua conoscenza del tolkienverso è molto buona”, si complimentò Nives.

“Mai quanto la tua… Ovviamente, questo principe contraccambia l’amore di Nerwen, vero?”

“Sì, sì, esita un po’ all’inizio ma poi capisce di essersi innamorato”, gli assicurò lei.

“Ah ecco, sennò entravo nella storia e lo conciavo per le feste…” dichiarò l’attore con un’aria così buffamente feroce che fece ridere la donna, “Ma dimmi, come si chiama? Com’è?”

Nives esitò, ma si disse che a quel punto era ora di raccontargli le cose come stavano.

“Si chiama Aryon Morvacor”, gli rivelò quindi, “ed è alto quasi un metro e novanta, moro con occhi azzurro cielo, e veste sempre di pelle nera…”

Lasciò in sospeso la frase e anche il respiro, in attesa della reazione di Richard. Avrebbe capito che era il ritratto di Guy di Gisborne?

L’attore annuì pensieroso:

“Ah però, mi sembra un gran bel pezzo di…” s’interruppe di botto mentre lentamente gli sorgeva un sospetto, “Ehm, mi sembra di conoscerlo…”

Nives sentì il cuore in gola.

“Effettivamente… sì, lo conosci, e anche bene”, ammise, “Oh insomma…” si decise infine ad esser chiara, “ho preso come prestavolto il tuo Gisborne!”

Richard sgranò gli occhi:

“Sul serio? Oh santo cielo… sono onorato!”

Nives si sentì sollevata dalla sua reazione e rise:

“Te l’ho detto, che ero pazza di lui… quasi quanto John Porter, ma lui non era adatto…” si interruppe perché Richard all’improvviso fece un sorrisetto dei suoi, “Che c’è?”

L’inglese avvicinò il viso al monitor, un baluginio monellesco negli occhi:

“Sto pensando che la prossima volta che ci vediamo potrei vestirmi di pelle nera…”

Un lento sorriso curvò le labbra di Nives, e nei cui occhi comparve lo stesso baluginio monellesco:

“Oh? E magari useresti la spada… nel modo eccellente che sai fare…”

Era palese a quale tipo di _spada_ si stava riferendo e Richard non poté far altro che sbottare a ridere:

“Non riuscirò mai a batterti a questo gioco”, ammise.

Anche Nives rise.

“No, credo di no”, confermò, asciugandosi una lacrima di ilarità.

“Però mi diverto troppo a provarci”, affermò lui, “e quindi non ci rinuncerò.”

“Guai a te se lo fai”, lo ammonì la donna, “Mia mamma diceva sempre che ridere insieme era una delle cose più belle da fare, tra innamorati.”

“Tua mamma era una donna molto, molto saggia…” dichiarò Richard, “Davvero, mi dispiace non averla conosciuta. Saremmo sicuramente andati molto d’accordo.”

“Ne sono convinta”, annuì Nives, solo una punta di tristezza nel cuore: era proprio un peccato che sua madre fosse mancata senza aver potuto vedere la figlia felice con un uomo stupendo come Richard Armitage; ma così è la vita.

**Venerdì 6 marzo 2015**

Quel giorno ricorreva l’anniversario di matrimonio di Nives, un giorno che fino all’anno precedente la immalinconiva sempre per le mancate promesse che le ricordava; ma non stavolta, perché non aveva più motivo di essere avvilita, non adesso che aveva Richard. Infatti si rese conto della data solamente verso sera, perché non ci aveva pensato per tutto il giorno.

OOO

Alcuni giorni dopo, Nives stava chattando con Beatrice; stavano parlando di _Hannibal_ , la serie che Richard stava girando a Toronto.

 _Che dice Richard del suo lavoro?_ le domandò l’amica.

_È molto contento di come stanno sviluppando il suo personaggio… io continuo a rabbrividire a immaginarlo nei panni di un brutale assassino, ma lui ne è entusiasta, come attore, e questo mi è sufficiente per essere contenta per lui. Penso però che non ce la farò a guardarlo…_

_Non ce la farei neppure io_ , le assicurò Beatrice, _Non sono riuscita a guardare Lee come Ronan l’Accusatore, e si tratta di un film di fantascienza, mentre quel che sta facendo Richard potrebbe essere orribilmente reale..._

Chiacchierarono ancora, finché non si fece ora di andare a dormire, poi si salutarono affettuosamente e si diedero la buonanotte.

**Martedì 10 marzo 2015**

“Come va col lavoro?”, chiese Nives a Richard, in collegamento via Skype.

“Sto avendo sempre più soddisfazioni”, le rispose l’attore, gli occhi che brillavano di entusiasmo, “Sia dai colleghi che dalla troupe. Sai, ieri io e Rutina abbiamo girato una scena d’amore piuttosto sexy; io ero un po’ a disagio e lei se n’è accorta, allora mi ha detto _fai finta che io sia Nives, così non dovremo ripetere troppe volte e lei non sarà gelosa_. Trovo che sia stato molto carino, da parte sua…”

Parlava della collega che impersonava l’interesse amoroso del serial killer da lui interpretato; Nives rimase a bocca aperta:

“Ha detto così davvero?” vedendolo annuire proseguì, “Beh, sono senza parole… è stata gentilissima a preoccuparsi per me. Ma tranquillizzala, dille che so perfettamente che è tutto fasullo e che fingere di far l’amore su un set è tutt’altro che facile, con tutta la gente che ti guarda, le luci, le telecamere che si spostano, le ripetizioni… “

Richard inarcò un sopracciglio in quel suo modo incredibilmente simile a Spock.

“Sembra che tu te ne intenda, su come funzionano queste cose… è esattamente come hai detto”, commentò. Lei sorrise:

“No, non posso affermare di intendermene, ma una volta ho letto un’intervista ad un attore che mi piaceva molto all’epoca e parlava proprio di una scena osé che aveva interpretato per una serie tv…”

L’inglese finse di adombrarsi:

“Chi è costui? Devo ingelosirmi?”

Nives scoppiò a ridere: era una cosa che aveva fatto dire a Porter nella sua fan fiction, parlando del Dr. Who del quale la coprotagonista era pazza; ma lui non poteva saperlo.

“Per niente”, lo rassicurò, “L’ho mollato quando ho perso la testa per te!”

“Ah ecco”, bofonchiò lui, facendola ridere ancora. Naturalmente stava fingendo – o almeno, così pensava Nives, ritenendo impossibile che potesse essere lui quello geloso, tra loro due: in fondo, lei non era nessuno, era _lui_ quello idolatrato da migliaia di donne, molte delle quali su Twitter non avevano alcuna remora a fargli dichiarazioni anche molto spinte, in barba al fatto che ormai fosse ufficialmente impegnato. _Sfacciate_ , pensò Nives indispettita.

“Sai, ho ricevuto una proposta di lavoro molto interessante”, la informò Richard, cambiando discorso, “Si tratta di un film intitolato _Pilgrimage_ , un thriller storico ambientato nel 13mo secolo; non sarei il protagonista, ma un comprimario, un cavaliere normanno…”

“Un cavaliere?”, fece Nives, affascinata, “Che bello! Spade e armature… Posso farmi assumere nel ruolo dello scudiero che ti aiuta a spogliarti…?” aggiunse maliziosamente. Richard sogghignò:

“Non mi dispiacerebbe affatto, te l’assicuro…! Cominceremo a girare in aprile, prima in Irlanda, poi in Belgio. Saremmo abbastanza vicini, magari sarà possibile vederci di nuovo non molto dopo Pasqua, che ne pensi?”

“Oh, magari… questi mesi senza di te mi sembrano interminabili, così se la prossima volta fosse più breve ne sarei davvero felice.”

“Anch’io, credimi…”

**Mercoledì 25 marzo 2015**

“Ti andrebbe di fare un servizio fotografico con me?”

Nives guardò Richard interdetta.

“Eh?”, fece, come un’allocca. Lui sollevò gli angoli della bocca nel suo tipico piccolo sorriso, intenerito dalla sua confusione, che traspariva anche attraverso il monitor.

“Sì, il _Sunday Times_ mi ha chiesto di fare un servizio su di noi, sulla nostra storia”, spiegò, “Foto e intervista. Se ti va, possiamo programmarlo per il giorno del tuo arrivo, sabato 4 aprile. Ci occuperebbe circa due ore nel pomeriggio, poi per sera saremmo a Leicester dai miei. Puoi pensarci un paio di giorni, non gli devo rispondere subito…”

“Oh caspita… già l’intervista con Marlise mi sembrava una cosa incredibile, adesso pure un servizio sul _Sunday_ con tanto di foto…?” balbettò Nives, sopraffatta.

“È il prezzo della notorietà… la mia”, disse piano l’attore, “ma se non vuoi, non devi farlo”, aggiunse. Comprendeva l’esitazione di Nives: anche lui non amava mettere in piazza le sue cose private, ma a volte era necessario per prevenire malintesi o cattiverie gratuite – e lei ne aveva già avuto un assaggio. Il servizio per il _Sunday Times_ – notissima e prestigiosa rivista inglese di cultura generale – avrebbe posto la loro relazione sotto una luce positiva e romantica come già aveva fatto quello sul blog di Marlise, con la differenza di essere più autorevole.

“Quanto tempo ho per pensarci?”, domandò Nives.

“Gli ho promesso una risposta per lunedì.”

“D’accordo, ti farò sapere…”

**Venerdì 3 aprile 2015**

Finalmente era giunto il giorno della partenza per Londra; Richard sarebbe arrivato con un volo notturno da New York, atterrando a Stansted alle cinque del mattino seguente, mentre Nives sarebbe arrivata da Treviso la sera prima. Avrebbero quindi trascorso la mattinata insieme e pranzato; poi nel primo pomeriggio avrebbero posato per il servizio fotografico – che Nives aveva pensato bene di accettare per farsi conoscere un po’ meglio dal _fandom_ dell’attore britannico e non sembrare antipatica o asociale – ed infine si sarebbero recati a Leicester, anzi per essere precisi a Huncote, dove Richard era nato e dove i suoi ancora abitavano.

Seduta in attesa di salire a bordo dell’aereo che da Treviso l’avrebbe portata a Londra, Nives stava chattando con Lorraine.

 _Come ti senti, all’idea di fare un servizio fotografico professionale con Richard?_ le chiese l’amica.

_Non mi ci far pensare… Non sono per niente fotogenica, dovranno andare un sacco di Photoshop, con me…_

_Ma non è vero, sei splendida!_ protestò l’altra.

 _No, obiettivamente Lorraine… in foto mi vengono sempre le occhiaie, quando sorrido un occhio mi si stringe più dell’altro e ho i denti storti…_ si rammaricò Nives.

 _La pianti con questa storia dei denti storti??_ la rimproverò Lorraine, _Sono una tua caratteristica! Come un neo o un piercing, dopo un po’ non si notano più perché fanno parte di te._

_Ma il suo è un mondo dove l’estetica conta moltissimo e io non sono all’altezza…_

_Non sei una fotomodella… e_ allora _? Sei una donna normalissima che ha avuto l’incredibile fortuna di diventare la fidanzata di un attore famoso… che prima di tutto è un uomo meraviglioso._

_Su quest’ultima cosa non posso che darti ragionissima… Beh, spero che la Armitage Army sia indulgente, con me._

_Se no, mandale a ca…ntare!!!! Se parlano male di te, è perché crepano di invidia, e allora non meritano altro che calci nel sedere!_

Nives ridacchiò, grata del sostegno che riceveva dalla sua amica; si sentì un tantino rasserenata. In quel momento chiamarono per il _boarding_ e allora si affrettò a salutarla, poi spense il telefonino e salì a bordo dell’aereo, andando ad accomodarsi sul suo sedile. Puntualmente alle 22.30 l’aereo decollò e, poco più di due ore dopo, alle 23.40 ora locale, atterrò a Stansted. Da qui, Nives prese un taxi per l’albergo dove l’attore britannico aveva prenotato, il _Radisson Blu Hotel_ , un albergo a cinque stelle dove fu accolta con grande riguardo; mentre attendeva che fossero espletate le consuete formalità e arrivasse il facchino a portare le sua valigia in camera, le venne offerto un succo di frutta, che accettò volentieri.

Quando salì in camera, Nives scoprì che Richard aveva prenotato addirittura una suite; sentendosi la classica ragazzotta di campagna di fronte ad un lusso cui non era abituata, la donna si aggirò per il piccolo appartamento, ammirandone l’arredamento elegante e le raffinate suppellettili, nonché la morbida moquette grigio chiaro con stampati grandi fiori rossi.

Scuotendo la testa divertita dalla propria meraviglia di provinciale, Nives prese il beauty case e andò a rinfrescarsi in bagno; stava per infilarsi la camicia da notte, quando venne colta da un pensiero molto, molto malizioso…

**Sabato 4 aprile 2015 mattina**

Erano le sei del mattino. Richard aprì la porta della suite ed entrò sforzandosi di non fare alcun rumore. Era vero che aveva promesso a Nives di svegliarla in modo _amoroso_ con un bacio, non appena arrivato, ma prima voleva fare una doccia: per quanto in prima classe, sette ore abbondanti di viaggio sono sempre molte. E poi aveva visto come a Nives piacesse il suo profumo al sandalo… e a lui piaceva piacerle. Così, lasciata la valigia nella zona giorno, si tolse le scarpe ed aprì pianissimo la porta della camera da letto; in punta di piedi entrò, cercando di distinguere dove fosse il bagno; individuatolo, spense la luce del soggiorno e vi si diresse a tentoni. Una volta dentro, accese la luce, si liberò velocemente dei vestiti e s’infilò sotto il getto dell’acqua calda. Insaponarsi e risciacquarsi richiese pochi minuti, poi si asciugò; considerò se radersi, ma l’aveva fatto prima di partire e, passandosi la mano sul viso, non sentì pungere, così lasciò stare. Si passò una piccola dose di lozione al sandalo sul petto, poi uscì senza rivestirsi, lasciando la porta socchiusa in modo da poter vedere con l’aiuto della striscia di luce proveniente dal bagno. Distinse il letto e la sagoma di Nives, coricata su un fianco dalla parte del bagno, come faceva sempre. Aggirò il letto e s’infilò pianissimo sotto le coperte; sorridendo, si avvicinò a Nives e la circondò con le braccia… scoprendo che era nuda.

“Aaahhh…” gli sfuggì un sospiro compiaciuto. Fece aderire il proprio corpo a quello di lei e la sua virilità sfiorò la morbida curva del fondoschiena di Nives. Un fremito lo percorse; le accarezzò piano il fianco, poi passò davanti, sul ventre, risalendo fino al seno. Vi pose la mano a coppa, sfiorandone lentamente il capezzolo; sporgendosi, le depose una scia di baci a partire dalla spalla fino alla curva del collo.

Nives emerse dal sonno e sentì le mani e le labbra di Richard su di sé. Istantaneamente si sentì fremere in profondità, nel corpo come nell’anima, ed emise un gemito sospiroso.

Udendola, l’attore le bisbigliò:

“Ben svegliata, mio tesoro…”

Il suo respiro caldo nell’orecchio la fece rabbrividire.

“Il miglior risveglio del mondo…” mormorò; si girò tra le sue braccia e gli circondò la vita, stringendosi a lui per tutta la lunghezza del proprio corpo. Richard la baciò; sentendola schiudere subito le labbra, impaziente quanto lui, con un gemito le spinse la lingua nella bocca, cercando la sua per ingaggiare la danza sensuale che entrambi amavano condurre. Sapendo quanto le piacesse, le percorse la schiena in una carezza eccitante, dapprima verso l’alto, poi verso il basso, fino ai glutei. La schiacciò contro di sé e lei, sentendo la sua mascolinità premere contro il centro del suo corpo, sollevò e piegò una gamba, posandola sulla sua coscia ed offrendogli pieno accesso alla propria intimità.

Da troppo tempo a digiuno di Nives, Richard per poco non perse la testa; si strusciò contro la sua apertura muliebre, quasi entrando, ma si trattenne appena in tempo: per quanta voglia avesse di lei, non l’avrebbe presa fin quando anche lei non fosse stata pronta.

Sentendolo strofinarsi precisamente dov’era più sensibile, Nives gemette nella sua bocca. Aveva faticato ad addormentarsi, preda di un ardente desiderio per lui, acuito da tante settimane di astinenza e dalla prospettiva di vederlo di lì a poche ore; per questo aveva deciso di dormire nuda, cosa che non faceva mai senza Richard nel letto, non volendo perdere neppure un secondo a spogliarsi per fare l’amore con lui.

Adesso era percorsa da fremiti e tremori così forti, che credette di star per esplodere; il calore tra le gambe era intollerabile. Si strappò dalle labbra di Richard per gemere:

“Entra _adesso_ , amore… sto _morendo_ dalla voglia di sentirti dentro di me…”

“Nives… oh piccola…”, farfugliò lui. Era impossibile resistere ad un invito tanto accorato ed esplicito, ma riuscì a conservare un barlume di autocontrollo sufficiente per toccarla con le dita e accertarsi che fosse davvero pronta per lui; constatatolo, si rassicurò ed allora le rotolò sopra. Nives gli circondò i fianchi con le gambe, così smaniosa come non ricordava d’esser mai stata in vita sua, e lo accolse nel proprio corpo con un singulto di piacere e di sollievo.

“Oddea Richard… è meraviglioso…”, sospirò.

“ _Tu_ sei meravigliosa… così calda, così _giusta_ …” boccheggiò lui; le baciò il collo, poi si sollevò sulle braccia per spingersi ancor più profondamente dentro di lei, nell’esatta inclinazione che aveva imparato essere quella che lei preferiva e che era molto stimolante anche per lui. Gli piaceva farle l’amore adagio, perché durasse a lungo, ma dopo tre mesi di completo digiuno, erano entrambi troppo affamati l’uno dell’altra per aspettare. Ci sarebbe stato tempo per quello più tardi.

Nives aprì gli occhi, che le si erano irresistibilmente chiusi, e guardò Richard alla luce proveniente dalla porta socchiusa del bagno. I loro sguardi si incontrarono, brillanti di passione, di emozione, di estasi, riflettendosi specularmente gli uni negli altri, e non si lasciarono più.

Le coperte scivolarono giù dalla schiena di Richard mentre si muoveva sopra e dentro Nives ad un ritmo sempre più veloce; lei rispondeva colpo su colpo. Il piacere li invase irresistibilmente, incontrollato e selvaggio, salì vertiginosamente ed in breve esplose in un climax simultaneo che oscurò ogni cosa attorno a loro. Mentre Richard si inarcava all’indietro, gemendo sopraffatto, le labbra di Nives formarono una “O” stupefatta, ma nessun suono ne uscì, perché era letteralmente senza fiato.

Quando le convulsioni dell’orgasmo si furono placate, l’uomo si adagiò lentamente su di lei e le baciò le labbra.

“Mi sei mancato tanto…” sussurrò Nives. Richard incurvò gli angoli della bocca nel suo tipico sorrisetto che lei adorava.

“Me ne sono accorto…” ribatté scherzosamente; lei gli fece un linguaccia, facendolo ridacchiare, “E tu a me”, aggiunse.

“Me ne sono accorta!” ritorse Nives ridendo, “Credo di non essere mai… ehm… _arrivata_ tanto velocemente… Cosa sono stati, due minuti?”

“Non ne ho idea… è stato così intenso che ho perso completamente la nozione del tempo”, confessò Richard, visibilmente emozionato, “Non mi era mai successo prima…”

“Neppure a me”, ammise la donna, altrettanto emozionata, “Trovo che sia stupendo che condividiamo cose mai sperimentate prima…” aggiunse sottovoce, un po’ timidamente. Lui le accarezzò una guancia, guardandola con tenerezza:

“Sì, hai ragione, è stupendo”, concordò, poi la baciò dolcemente, “ _Ti amo tanto_ ”, le mormorò sulle labbra, in italiano.

“ _Anch’io ti amo tanto… tantissimo_ …”, rispose lei nella stessa lingua, baciandolo a sua volta.

Nota dell’autrice:

Non so se la famiglia d’origine di Richard vive ancora a Huncote, ma mi piaceva l’idea di ambientare questo “episodio” della mia fan fiction in un piccolo villaggio inglese e così l’ho fatto.


	2. Capitolo II: Sabato 4 aprile 2015 pomeriggio e sera

**Capitolo II: Sabato 4 aprile 2015 pomeriggio e sera**

Per poter stare il più possibile insieme prima di partire per lo studio fotografico, poco dopo l’una, Richard aveva prenotato un late check out. Per lo stesso motivo, Nives propose un _brunch_ , ovvero l’incrocio tra colazione e pranzo che avevano adottato a Cortina, in modo da interrompere le loro deliziose attività tra le lenzuola soltanto all’ultimo momento. Richard non ebbe nulla da obiettare; chiamò il servizio in camera, prenotando il pasto per le undici e mezzo.

Quando si alzarono per vestirsi, mangiare e poi partire, Nives tirò fuori dalla valigia un pacchetto e lo diede sorridendo a Richard. L’uomo capì al volo di cosa si trattasse e lo prese con un sorriso emozionato; appena lo aprì, si avvide d’aver indovinato: era il braccialetto che lei gli aveva mostrato via Skype, il suo regalo per san Valentino. Lo prese e lo rimirò da tutti i lati: era davvero molto bello, con una catena insolita.

“È stupendo”, disse piano, ripetendo quello che aveva già detto quando lo aveva visto la prima volta; lo indossò, poi prese Nives per le spalle e la baciò dolcemente, “Non me lo leverò più”, dichiarò, facendola sorridere di contentezza.

Mentre mangiavano, Nives espresse una certa preoccupazione per il proprio aspetto:

“Trucco e capelli… come farò? Non sono una professionista…”

“Non preoccuparti, ci aspettano visagista e parrucchiere”, la rassicurò l’attore. In quanto allo stile degli abiti, avevano optato per qualcosa di informale: era stata Nives a decidere, sapendo che Richard preferiva jeans e tshirt a completi eleganti. Per se stessa, aveva portato i jeans neri che lui tanto aveva apprezzato a Venezia perché sottolineavano la sua figura a clessidra, da abbinare ad una maglietta verde smeraldo con disegnato un ibisco bianco, acquistata durante il suo soggiorno alle Hawaii tre anni prima. Quando la vide pronta, con i capelli acconciati semplicemente in un’alta coda di cavallo, l’inglese le sorrise:

“Sei incantevole”, dichiarò, “Sembri una ragazzina, come quel giorno a Windsor, o a Venezia.”

Si era infatti truccata pochissimo, sapendo che poi sarebbe stata sottoposta a un maquillage professionale nello studio fotografico.

Lei lo guardò di sotto in su, osservando i suoi jeans blu che fasciavano le sue lunghissime gambe e la tshirt bianca con lo scollo a “V” che lasciava scoperte le sue braccia muscolose – tra le quali lei adorava sentirsi stretta – fino ai suoi capelli, cortissimi per esigenze di scena, e disse vivacemente:

“Anche tu!”

Era vero, non pareva assolutamente avere 43 anni ma almeno dieci o dodici di meno.

Infine, scesero nella hall per fare _check out_ ; Richard firmò anche i documenti per l’auto che aveva noleggiato tramite il servizio fornito dall’albergo, una station wagon che avrebbe trasportato comodamente anche i loro bagagli.

Quaranta minuti dopo erano davanti allo studio fotografico Ashworth, alla periferia di Cambridge, famosa per la sua università che, con Oxford – dove aveva insegnato per tanti anni JRR Tolkien, l’autore preferito di Nives – si contendeva il titolo di ateneo più prestigioso del Regno Unito.

“Benvenuti!”, li accolse una donna bionda sulla quarantina, “Sono Eva Ashworth. Entrate, prego.”

La donna – che era la proprietaria dello studio nonché la fotografa che avrebbe eseguito il servizio – li condusse direttamente in sala trucco, dove presentò loro Bryan Hawks, il giornalista del _Sunday Times_ che doveva intervistarli dopo la seduta fotografica, a cui avrebbe assistito da spettatore.

Eva invitò Nives e Richard a sedere sulle poltroncine da trucco. Arrivarono i _makeup artists_ , che si diedero da fare su entrambi, pettinandoli e truccandoli per le foto, lui con un po’ di cipria solamente, ad evitare zone lucide sul viso, lei di tutto punto, mantenendo però un look semplice dato il suo abbigliamento casual.

Quando furono pronti, Eva li portò sul set, dove li attendeva un divano di alcantara color nocciola, su cui li invitò a sedersi e a mettersi comodi.

“Mi piace cogliere l’essenza dei miei soggetti”, disse loro con un sorriso, “e conoscerne la storia mi aiuta. Dato che il servizio è sulla vostra storia d’amore, mi sono documentata per quanto possibile, ma ho trovato soltanto un articolo sul blog di _The Anglophile Channel_. C’è altro che potreste volermi raccontare?”

“Non saprei, signorina Ashworth”, rispose Nives, titubante, “Cosa vorrebbe sapere, ad esempio?”

La fotografa fece cenno ad un assistente di spostare una luce per illuminare il set in maniera più soddisfacente.

“Anzitutto chiamami per nome”, le disse affabilmente, “Rilassiamoci… niente formalità! Come hai conosciuto Richard?”, domandò poi, “Non quando l’hai incontrato a Londra… prima”, chiarì.

Allora Nives le raccontò di quando si era recata al cinema a vedere _Lo Hobbit: Un viaggio inaspettato_ ed aveva incontrato sullo schermo gli occhi di Thorin Scudodiquercia, rimanendone stregata, per poi rendersi conto d’aver già visto l’attore nel ruolo di Guy di Gisborne senza averlo notato perché interpretava un _cattivo_. Gli occhi le brillavano di divertimento ed Eva approfittò per farle delle foto, nell’intento di coglierne l’espressione ilare.

Poi passò all’attore:

“Dimmi, Richard, che cosa precisamente ti ha fatto scattare la voglia di conoscere meglio Nives, quella sera a teatro?”

Richard non poteva certo raccontarle della stranissima sensazione che aveva avuto nel sedersi nel posto dove, mesi dopo, si sarebbe accomodata Nives, così decise per una versione più accettabile, ma non meno romantica.

“Credo d’aver capito che era la donna della mia vita nel momento stesso in cui l’ho vista”, dichiarò, “seduta in prima fila in quella bellissima _mise_ : gonna rossa di raso e pizzo e un romantico bustino bianco, che _sparava_ ogni volta che l’occhio di bue la sfiorava…”, sorrise, “Mai come quella sera ho faticato a rimaner concentrato nella mia parte”, confessò. Eva scattò una serie di foto anche a lui.

“Avevo delle scarpe con tacchi altissimi che mi hanno fatto patire le pene dell’inferno!” rise Nives, che ormai cominciava a rilassarsi: questa fotografa le piaceva, era socievole e gentile.

Anche la donna ridacchiò a quella candida confessione.

“Non ci sei molto abituata, allora… A proposito di scarpe, che ne dite di levarvele e di tirar su i piedi sul divano? E di abbracciarvi, come se voleste farvi le coccole?”

Seguirono volentieri il suo suggerimento; Richard prese Nives tra le braccia, guardandola negli occhi e sorridendole. Perdendosi in quelle stupende iridi azzurro ghiaccio, che nel culmine della passione sapevano diventare roventi come lava incandescente, l’italiana dimenticò la fotografa e ricambiò sguardo e sorriso. Eva scattò a raffica, compiaciuta.

Seguirono altre foto, alcune con Richard che teneva Nives, altre viceversa con Nives che abbracciava Richard, altre ancora con entrambi stesi sul divano, lui dietro di lei che la circondava con le braccia. Alla fine Eva chiese se erano disposti ad accennare ad un bacio; Nives guardò Richard, incerta: conosceva bene la sua riservatezza e quindi preferì lasciare a lui la decisione; ricordava che neppure alla première di Londra l’aveva baciata sotto i riflettori. Inaspettatamente invece lui disse:

“Per me va bene, ammesso che stia bene anche a Nives...”

Colta di sorpresa, la donna tardò un istante a rispondere:

“Oh… ma certo, sì…”

Seguendo le direttive della fotografa, Richard le prese il volto tra le mani, in modo assai simile a come aveva fatto quando, interpretando _Nord e Sud_ , aveva baciato la coprotagonista alla fine dell’ultima puntata, ed avvicinò lentamente le labbra a quelle di lei. Involontariamente, Nives abbassò lo sguardo sulla sua bocca, sollevando il volto per incontrarlo. Eva scattò ripetutamente, deliziata della spontaneità della donna: se Richard era un modello consumato, si era aspettata che, al contrario, la sua fidanzata fosse alquanto impacciata, davanti alla fotocamera, come lo erano solitamente i non professionisti, ed era contenta che si rivelasse invece una modella naturale.

Alla fine, soddisfatta, concluse il suo lavoro e li lasciò nelle mani di Bryan Hawks, che aveva assistito in interessato silenzio alla sessione fotografica.

“Siete davvero una bellissima coppia”, esordì il giornalista del _Sunday Times_ con sincerità, “Non solo fisicamente, ma soprattutto perché si vede che siete innamorati pazzi l’uno dell’altra… Dimmi, Nives, com’è essere la fidanzata di Richard Armitage? Ti ha sconvolto la vita?”

“Decisamente sì”, ammise lei, “Non avrei mai sognato di finire sui media… blog, riviste, giornali... Meno male che sui vari social media appaio con un nickname e ad ogni modo i miei profili sono molto privati e possono esser visti solo dai miei amici, cosa che mi mette un po’ al riparo dai riflettori. Io sono una persona qualunque, non una celebrità… Ho molto rispetto per l’Armitage Army, di cui dopotutto faccio parte, e mi rendo conto che c’è molta curiosità nei miei confronti, pertanto trovo giusto presentarmi, in qualche modo…”, fece un sospiro, “Non sarò mai all’altezza delle aspettative delle fan di Richard, ma spero che non mi vorranno troppo male…”

“Non dire così…”, Richard cominciò a protestare, ma lei sollevò una mano per fermarlo:

“No, è la pura verità: loro ti amano e vorrebbero per te la donna più fantastica del mondo, la più bella, la più intelligente, mentre io sono… beh… _normale_ , sicuramente troppo per incontrare la loro approvazione…”

“La tua affermazione mi fa capire che sei una persona di grande modestia”, commentò Bryan, colpito, “forse perfino troppo, perché sono sicuro che, se tu fossi davvero _normale_ nel senso di _banale_ , Richard non ti avrebbe notata né tantomeno si sarebbe innamorato di te…”

Lanciò un’occhiata intenzionale all’attore, che colse l’imbeccata e disse vigorosamente:

“Nives è tutt’altro che _banale_ , te lo posso assicurare”, sorrise per quello che stava per dire, “Una volta ho dichiarato in un’intervista che cercavo quattro qualità, in una donna: volevo che fosse capace di auto-ironia, che le piacesse mangiare, che sapesse prendere la vita in modo leggero e che fosse un po’ monella. Beh, Nives è tutte queste cose e anche di più: è la creatura più brillante, divertente, dolce e forte che io abbia mai incontrato…”, la guardò con uno sguardo così carico d’amore che lei si sentì letteralmente sciogliere, “Perciò posso rassicurare l’Armitage Army che lei è assolutamente all’altezza delle _mie_ aspettative, quindi penso anche delle loro.”

“Dichiarazione audace…”, obiettò il giornalista. Richard girò lo sguardo su di lui con espressione tranquilla ma ferma:

“Può darsi; ma poiché mi sono sempre sentito molto sostenuto dai miei fan, non ho dubbi che mi sosterranno anche stavolta, anzi _soprattutto_ stavolta, visto che coinvolge una cosa tanto importante per me, ovvero la mia relazione con la donna che amo.”

Nives si sentì riempire gli occhi di lacrime per quell’asserzione pubblica e girò il capo, cercando di nascondere la propria commozione; ma Richard lo percepì e le accarezzò la mano, poi se la portò alle labbra. Bryan, nonostante fosse un veterano del mestiere e quindi molto smaliziato, di fronte quella manifestazione di genuina commozione e di solidarietà di coppia si sentì toccato.

L’intervista proseguì per circa trenta minuti, poi il giornalista si congedò e lasciò il set. Mentre si infilavano nuovamente le scarpe, Richard chiese:

“Allora, ti è piaciuta l’intervista, e posare per le foto?”

Nives apprezzò che volesse sapere se si era sentita a suo agio.

“Molto, tutte e due le cose”, rispose sinceramente, sorridendo, “Sai, stavo pensando che mi piacerebbe avere una delle foto di oggi per farne un ingrandimento da appendere a casa mia: pensi sia possibile?”

“Che magnifica idea!” approvò Richard con entusiasmo, “Piacerebbe anche a me. Penso che sia possibile, ma probabilmente dovremo aspettare l’uscita del servizio – sai, per un discorso di esclusiva. Intanto chiedo al mio agente di inoltrare la richiesta al _Sunday_ ”, concluse, “Lo faccio subito, così sono sicuro di non dimenticarmene”, aggiunse, prendendo il cellulare. Parlò brevemente con Ronald, che altri non era se non l’agente che aveva fatto da intermediario quando Nives aveva mandato a Richard le foto scattate a Windsor, il giorno dopo la fine de _The Crucible_. Ronald promise che se ne sarebbe occupato subito, contattando chi di dovere alla redazione del famoso _magazine_.

Usciti dal set, incontrarono Eva, che li aveva attesi nell’atrio, e la ringraziarono per il servizio. Dopo averla salutata, tornarono in auto e Richard si rimise alla guida. Controllando sul navigatore, annunciò che sarebbero occorse circa due ore per arrivare a Huncote.

Il resto del viaggio trascorse velocemente tra chiacchiere e risate, ma a mano a mano che la loro meta si avvicinava, la tensione di Nives cresceva. Tra poco avrebbe incontrato nuovamente i genitori di Richard e lei si sentiva un po’ inadeguata, nonostante l’avessero trattata con molta simpatia, a Londra. Forse non avrebbe dovuto scegliere una tenuta casual, pensò, bensì una di più elegante… dopotutto, era la vigilia di Pasqua; ma quando lei e l’attore britannico avevano deciso come vestirsi per il servizio fotografico, non aveva pensato che poi non ci sarebbe stata l’opportunità di cambiarsi. Sospirò: sperava di tutto cuore di confermare la simpatia che gli Armitage le avevano dimostrato. Con i primi suoceri aveva avuto fortuna: l’avevano accolta favorevolmente e si erano affezionati a lei molto presto. Il fatto che fosse cinque anni più grande del loro figlio non li aveva turbati, o non glielo avevano mai fatto intendere; solo che anche stavolta lei era la metà più anziana della coppia, ma non aveva ancora avuto il coraggio di dirlo neppure a Richard. Aveva sempre avuto intenzione di informarlo, ma per un motivo o per l’altro il discorso non era mai saltato fuori.

Si sforzò di non turbare Richard con il proprio nervosismo, ma capì d’aver fallito quando, ad un certo punto, lui le prese la mano e, senza dire niente, gliela strinse, come faceva sempre quando voleva incoraggiarla. Grata, contraccambiò la stretta. Finché lui era al suo fianco, lei non avrebbe avuto realmente timore di nulla.

Arrivarono a Huncote attorno alle cinque e mezzo. Quando Richard svoltò nel vialetto d’accesso di casa Armitage, Nives si sentì saltare il cuore in gola, ma cercò di dominarsi; lui scese e lei attese che venisse ad aprirle la portiera, come aveva imparato a fare perché a lui piaceva comportarsi da perfetto gentleman.

Mentre stavano scaricando i bagagli dalla macchina, la porta di casa si aprì e sulla soglia comparve John Armitage, che si avvicinò con un gran sorriso. Richard lo scorse e gli andò incontro con un sorriso ugualmente ampio; si abbracciarono e Nives udì l’uomo dire in tono commosso:

“Bentornato a casa, figliolo.”

Richard si scostò e lo accompagnò da Nives.

“Benvenuta, Nives”, le disse John con un sorriso, “Sono contento di rivederti.”

“Anche io sono contenta di rivederla, signor Armitage”, rispose lei, stringendo la mano che le porgeva; era ancora un tantino nervosa, ma il sorriso di John era genuino come quello del figlio e questo la rassicurò, “Come sta?”

“Benone, grazie, anche tu?”

“Sì, sì, grazie.”

John annuì, poi fece un gesto d’invito indicando la porta di casa:

“Prego, entrate.”

Si diressero in casa; lasciarono i bagagli nell’atrio ed entrarono in salotto, trovando Margaret Armitage che stava posando sul tavolino un grande vassoio con una teiera e quattro tazze. La donna si raddrizzò con un sorriso di benvenuto; Richard le andò subito incontro per abbracciarla, poi lei si mosse verso Nives.

“Ciao Nives, che bello averti qui!” le sorrise, stringendole calorosamente la mano.

“Grazie, signora Armitage… e per me è bello essere qui”, contraccambiò Nives; gli occhi azzurri di Margaret – assai simili a quelli del figlio – erano decisamente amichevoli e lei sentì scemare sempre più il suo nervosismo.

Richard notò il suo sorriso che si distendeva e ne fu lieto.

“Su, venite a sedervi”, Margaret li invitò, “altrimenti il tè si fredda… Nives, Richard mi ha detto che ami particolarmente l’ _Earl Grey_ , così ho pensato di prepararlo.”

Nives rimase a bocca aperta: l’aveva citato una sola volta con Richard ed era stupita che se ne ricordasse; ma ancor più era colpita dal fatto che la _suocera_ la volesse omaggiare a quel modo.

“Troppo gentile da parte sua, signora”, mormorò mentre si accomodavano; ne ricevette in cambio un sorriso.

“John, puoi andare a prendere gli _scones,_ per favore?”, domandò Margaret.

“Ci penso io, mamma”, si offrì Richard; tornò poco dopo con un vassoio colmo dei panini dolci, simili a brioche, che erano una specialità scozzese molto apprezzata in tutto il Regno Unito, sia in versione dolce che in versione salata.

“Sapendo che condividi la passione di Richard per il cioccolato, li ho fatti così”, disse Margaret tutta orgogliosa, guardando Nives. Di nuovo, l’italiana rimase senza parole.

“Lei mi vizia, signora…” finalmente trovò la forza di fare un sorriso davvero spontaneo, “Grazie… è vero, _adoro_ il cioccolato!” 

Richard si era già impadronito di un dolcetto e l’aveva morso golosamente. Sua madre finse di accigliarsi:

“Ehi, non fare lo screanzato! Offri prima a Nives…”

“I tuoi _scones_ sono troppo buoni…” si giustificò l’attore a bocca piena; vederlo atteggiarsi a bambinone e venir in conseguenza ammonito dalla mamma fece ridere Nives di cuore, il suo nervosismo che scemava sempre più, mentre John si univa alla sua risata.

Richard lanciò loro una finta occhiataccia, poi si sedette al fianco della fidanzata sul divano e le porse il vassoio, rivolgendole una strizzata d’occhio per incoraggiarla. Lei lo ringraziò con un sorriso e prese uno _scone_ , mordendolo.

“Delizioso!” commentò con genuino piacere: le gocce di cioccolato fondente che punteggiavano la morbida pasta del pasticcino erano croccanti e gustose.

“Grazie”, rispose Margaret, cominciando a versare il tè nelle tazze, “Prego, servitevi… limone, latte, zucchero, come preferite.”

Come al solito, Nives lo prese liscio, così come Richard, mentre John aggiunse zucchero e limone, e Margaret latte.

“Allora, avete fatto buon viaggio?” domandò John.

“Ottimo”, rispose Richard, “Ho dormito come un ghiro, in aereo, così mi è sembrato di arrivare in men che non si dica.”

John guardò interrogativamente Nives e l’italiana rispose:

“Oh, beh, io ho fatto solo un paio d’ore di volo. Sono arrivata ieri sera tardi, ma ho potuto andare subito a dormire, quindi stamattina anche io ero riposata.”

Sentì arroventarsi le guance mentre pensava al risveglio dolcemente erotico che le aveva riservato Richard, ma né John né Margaret parvero farci caso.

“E il servizio fotografico? Ti è piaciuta l’esperienza?” Margaret domandò a Nives.

“Direi di sì… La fotografa è stata molto paziente con me, non sono abituata a questo genere di cose.”

“No, sei tu che sei stata in gamba”, la contraddisse Richard, “Sei molto naturale, lo ha detto Eva.”

“Però dovranno andare parecchio di ritocchi con me per non farmi sfigurare al tuo fianco”, ribatté Nives, “Sarò anche naturale, ma non sono fotogenica… mi vengono sempre le occhiaie”, ridacchiò con la sua tipica auto-ironia, “Meno male che c’è Photoshop!”

“Piantala”, disse Richard con enfasi, “O quando lo vedo, dico a tuo padre che non sei contenta del suo lavoro e non credo che gli farà molto piacere…”

Riconoscendo le sue stesse parole, Nives chiuse la bocca con una buffa smorfia che fece ridere tutti.

“Ti ha ripagata con la tua stessa moneta”, rise Margaret, genuinamente divertita.

Finalmente Nives si rilassò davvero e poté godersi tè, dolci e compagnia; Richard se n’accorse e ne fu felice: gli era spiaciuto che lei si sentisse a disagio, anche se sapeva che era naturale. Sicuramente anche lui sarebbe stato nervoso, quando avrebbe incontrato Luigi, il padre di Nives.

Più tardi, Richard accompagnò la fidanzata di sopra per sistemare i bagagli; guardando il letto – da una piazza e mezzo, o _queen size_ – Nives considerò:

“Ci staremo un po’ stretti…”

Richard la sogguardò con un’espressione che le fece sfarfallare lo stomaco.

“Perché, ti spiace?” le domandò a bassa voce.

“Proprio per niente”, mormorò lei, in un tono allusivo che fece sfarfallare lo stomaco di lui, stavolta, “Approfitto subito del bagno per togliermi un po’ di _malta_ dalla faccia!” annunciò poi con umorismo, facendolo ridere, “Mi sta bene essere tirata a lucido per una serata importante, o per un servizio fotografico, ma a casa in famiglia anche no…”

Gli piacque che lei avesse definito la situazione in modo tanto confidenziale, quasi si trattasse della _sua_ casa e della _sua_ famiglia.

Quando si fu struccata quasi completamente, lasciando solo mascara e matita, Nives mandò un sms a suo padre annunciandogli che erano arrivati a casa Armitage e che aveva ricevuto una bellissima accoglienza da parte dei genitori di Richard. Luigi rispose qualche minuto dopo dichiarandosi contento e chiedendole di salutare tutti da parte sua, anche se in realtà non conosceva nessuno. Era tipico di lui: orso solo in apparenza, poi sempre molto gentile con tutti.

Frattanto anche Richard si era ripulito dai residui della cipria usata per le foto; quando tornò in camera, Nives gli riferì dei saluti di Luigi; l’attore le chiese di ricambiarlo alla prima occasione.

Scesero al piano inferiore, dove trovarono John seduto in salotto.

“Richard non ci ha informato di alcuna tua esigenza alimentare particolare, Nives”, disse l’uomo più anziano, dopo che anche loro si furono accomodati, “Ti prego di non farti scrupolo a dirci se c’è qualcosa che non puoi o che non gradisci mangiare, d’accordo?”

“Fortunatamente non ho alcun problema alimentare, signor Armitage”, lo rassicurò Nives, “Mangio di tutto e sono molto curiosa di assaggiare cose nuove”, lo vide annuire compiaciuto, “Dov’è la signora Armitage?” domandò poi.

“Sta preparando la cena”, la informò John, “Adora far da mangiare e, con la scusa di aver ospiti, si sbizzarrisce in ogni tipo di manicaretti.”

“Allora somiglia a me”, sorrise l’italiana, “Anch’io adoro cucinare e quando ho ospiti preparo di tutto e di più.”

“Ne so qualcosa!” rise Richard, “Devi sapere, papà, che durante le nostre vacanze a Cortina Nives mi ha viziato in maniera vergognosa… ho messo su ben tre chili”, concluse, bofonchiando in maniera così _Thorin-esca_ da far ridere gli altri due.

Chiacchierarono finché Margaret non venne ad annunciare che mancava poco alla cena.

“Ci penso io a preparare la tavola”, le disse Richard, alzandosi.

“Ti aiuto”, si offrì subito Nives, alzandosi a sua volta.

Venti minuti dopo erano tutti seduti, con nei piatti gustosi tranci di salmone al forno con purè di patate e piselli al burro; John arrivò con una caraffa colma di birra bionda.

“In tuo onore, Nives, da bere avevo pensato a del vino bianco”, disse, “dato che in Italia si usa bere vino, ma Richard mi ha dissuaso convincendomi che, mangiando all’inglese, avresti gradito anche _bere_ all’inglese, ovvero birra”, concluse, sollevando la caraffa.

“Esatto!” confermò Nives, “Non c’è niente di meglio che accompagnare il cibo tipico con bevande tipiche… ma ad ogni modo, grazie per averci pensato, signor Armitage”, soggiunse, commossa da tutte le attenzioni che stava ricevendo dai _suoceri_.

Soddisfatto dalla sua risposta, John le sorrise e versò la birra a tutti, poi si sedette e sollevò il bicchiere:

“Salute!”

“Salute! Evviva!” risposero i commensali, toccando reciprocamente i bicchieri. Nives assaggiò la birra, una lager bionda mediamente alcolica, e la trovò di suo perfetto gradimento. Poi le sovvenne un ricordo divertente e ridacchiò.

“Che c’è?” domandò sorridendo Richard, incuriosito dalla sua ilarità

“Mi ricordo anni fa in Scozia”, raccontò allora Nives, “durante un tour organizzato… Ad un certo punto ci siamo fermati in una cittadina di pescatori nel nord – non ricordo il nome – la cui specialità sono le ostriche. Non ne avevo mai mangiate, così quando siamo andati a pranzo ne ho ordinato una mezza dozzina, chiedendo che mi consigliassero una birra; e il cameriere, sentendo che ero italiana, mi ha proposto una Stella Artois, che è una birra belga che si trova abitualmente anche in Italia. L’ho guardato storto! _Eh no_ , gli ho detto, _intendo una birra scozzese!_ Lui allora si è illuminato tutto e mi ha portato una Tennent’s Ember, assolutamente perfetta con le ostriche…”

“Ti piace mangiare, come a mio figlio”, sorrise Margaret, con autentico calore. Gli occhi di Richard mandarono scintille divertite:

“A onor del vero, è una delle cose che mi hanno fatto innamorare di lei”, rivelò. Nives finse di indignarsi:

“Ah sì? E io che credevo fosse stato per la mia brillante intelligenza…!”

“Anche quella”, ribatté prontamente lui, “nonché la tua sterminata cultura e lo spiccato senso dell’umorismo… e naturalmente”, aggiunse, sorridendole, “i tuoi dolcissimi occhi.”

Nives arrossì come un pomodoro e parve in procinto di squagliarsi sulla sedia. Margaret, che la stava osservando, pensò che, se anche avesse avuto qualche dubbio sulla sincerità del sentimento che nutriva per suo figlio, in quel momento si sarebbe dissolto come nebbia al sole: era chiaro in maniera lampante che questa ragazza italiana era follemente innamorata di Richard.

I suoi occhi cercarono il marito, seduto di fronte a lei: anche loro erano stati giovani ed innamorati a quel modo. Si sorrisero, comprendendosi a vicenda senza bisogno di parlare: dopo quasi cinquant’anni di matrimonio, la comunicazione verbale era spesso superflua.

Terminata la cena, Nives insistette per aiutare Margaret a sparecchiare, dicendo che se non glielo avesse permesso si sarebbe sentita in imbarazzo; la padrona di casa non poté far altro che accettare graziosamente.

Mentre le due donne erano in cucina a caricare la lavastoviglie, John invitò Richard a tornare ad accomodarsi in salotto.

“Ti sei scelto una ragazza davvero splendida”, dichiarò l’uomo più anziano, guardando il figlio, “e non sto parlando solo del suo aspetto: si vede che è una persona stupenda e che ti ama alla follia.”

“E io amo alla follia lei”, gli assicurò Richard a bassa voce, “Sono innamorato come mai prima d’ora.”

“Ce ne hai messo di tempo, figliolo”, sorrise John con immenso affetto, “Io sono stato più fortunato: ho incontrato tua madre a vent’anni e non l’ho più lasciata…”

“Neppure io lascerò più Nives”, affermò l’attore, “proprio e soprattutto perché ci ho messo così tanto a trovarla.”

John annuì:

“Ti credo… ma non sarà facile, per voi, a causa della distanza e del tuo lavoro.”

“Me ne rendo conto”, annuì Richard, “e così anche lei; ma se il mio lavoro finisse con l’interferire col mio rapporto con Nives, rallenterò il ritmo. Ormai sono arrivato dove volevo, al successo planetario, e se dovessi fare anche solo un film all’anno manterrei ugualmente alta la mia popolarità.”

“O forse la manterresti alta proprio per quello”, osservò suo padre, e al suo sopracciglio sollevato in segno di perplessità spiegò, “Se sei meno presente, le tue apparizioni saranno più preziose e apprezzate, non credi?”

“Potrebbe certamente essere”, ammise Richard, “ma prima di farlo vorrei consolidare un po’ la mia posizione. Quest’anno sicuramente non rallenterò, ma se sarà necessario lo farò a partire dall’anno prossimo.”

“Pensi di metter su casa in Italia?” indagò John, ma in quella sopraggiunse Nives, per cui Richard non poté rispondere; ne fu sollevato, perché non avrebbe saputo come farlo, dato che ancora non ci aveva pensato.

“Caffè?” domandò alzandosi, “Nives, se tu preferisci del tè…”

“No, va bene il caffè, grazie.”

Richard fece una smorfia:

“Temo che dovrai accontentarti del caffè all’inglese: non abbiamo né la moka né la macchina per il caffè espresso…”

“Oh, non fa niente”, rispose lei con un cenno rassicurante, “Il proverbio dice _A Roma si fa come i romani_ …” s’accorse d’averlo tradotto alla lettera, “Ehm, non so come si dice in inglese…”

“Quasi alla stessa maniera”, rise John, “ _Quando sei a Roma, fa come i romani_.”

Nives rise a sua volta:

“È abbastanza raro che un proverbio corrisponda alla lettera in lingue diverse”, osservò, “Quando traduci alla lettera, di solito il risultato è esilarante”, aggiunse con umorismo.

Si sedette, mentre Richard andava in cucina; poco dopo Nives e John vennero raggiunti da Margaret, che si accomodò accanto al marito.

“Richard mi ha cacciata dalla cucina per fare il caffè”, disse in tono divertito, poi si rivolse a Nives, “Per domani, preparerò un’antica ricetta delle Cotswolds (*): prosciutto cotto al forno in salsa di albicocche, con patate intere al _bacon_ e formaggio, e spinaci in padella.”

“Mi sembra molto appetitoso!” commentò Nives.

“Avete usanze alimentari particolari, in Italia, per Pasqua?” s’informò John, curioso.

“La tradizione vuole agnello o capretto”, rispose l’interpellata, “che io solitamente faccio arrosto con la _polenta_ ”, si chiese come poteva tradurre la parola in inglese, ma era impossibile, così descrisse la specialità, “Una specie di _porridge_ fatto con farina di mais, tipico della mia zona.”

Richard, entrato in quel momento con il caffè, l’udì e sogghignò:

“Ecco un’altra cosa che devo assolutamente assaggiare, la prossima volta che verrò in Italia”, posò il vassoio sul tavolino e si sedette accanto a Nives, “Non poteva andarmi meglio, per quanto riguarda il cibo: cucina italiana!”

Nives sorrise divertita ed annuì.

Sorbirono il caffè chiacchierando piacevolmente; erano più o meno le otto e mezzo quando a Richard scappò uno sbadiglio.

“Scusate”, borbottò, “Anche se ho dormito sull’aereo, il _jet lag_ si sta facendo sentire…”

Margaret si alzò e cominciò a radunare le tazze sul vassoio.

“Allora è meglio se andate a dormire, tutti e due”, li esortò, “Anche tu sarai stanca, immagino”, aggiunse, guardando Nives.

Era un’imbeccata, per dar loro la scusa di stare un po’ da soli; sapeva che Richard e Nives non stavano insieme da tre mesi e immaginava bene quanta voglia avessero l’uno dell’altra. Dopotutto, ricordava ancora le maratone d’amore fatte con John quand’erano sposi novelli, e non era tanto ipocrita da negare alla coppia più giovane le stesse gioie di cui avevano goduto loro.

Nives e Richard augurarono quindi la buonanotte ai padroni di casa e si ritirarono; rimasti soli, i due anziani coniugi andarono in cucina a lavare il bricco e le tazze.

“Sono proprio una bellissima coppia”, osservò John. Margaret annuì:

“Sì, è vero. Sono così contenta per Richard… non l’ho mai visto tanto felice con una donna. Nives è davvero speciale… deve esserlo per forza, per averlo colpito così forte da indurlo a comportarsi in modo tanto insolito, come ci ha raccontato: invitarla nel suo camerino e poi chiederle un appuntamento e stare con lei tutto il giorno… e poi prendere e andare a Venezia, in pratica mettendosi nelle sue mani…”

“Deve avergli ispirato fiducia immediata; conoscendo nostro figlio, non è facile riuscirci”, commentò John. Di nuovo, Margaret annuì:

“Lo so. Come so anche che raramente sbaglia a giudicare una persona…” si voltò verso il marito, “Oh John, spero tanto che abbia finalmente trovato davvero la donna della sua vita! Si merita di essere felice, è un ragazzo così buono e dolce…”

John riconobbe in quella frase tutte le speranze di una madre per la felicità del figlio; Margaret non si era mai mostrata gelosa delle donne presentate loro da Richard e da Chris, il figlio maggiore, aveva anzi desiderato che ciascuna di loro fosse quella _giusta_. Il loro primogenito era stato fortunato: la terza ragazza che aveva avuto, Susan, era diventata sua moglie, ed ora avevano un bellissimo figlio di nove anni di nome Abe; mentre Richard era arrivato a quarantatré anni senza aver trovato la sua compagna. Adesso era giunta questa italiana e Margaret sperava di tutto cuore che fosse la volta buona; peccato che abitasse così lontano… ma purché il figlio fosse felice, le stava bene.

John le prese le mani tra le sue in un gesto rassicurante:

“Credo di sì, Meggie”, le disse, usando il diminutivo con cui soleva chiamarla nei momenti di tenerezza, “Richard è profondamente innamorato di lei e penso che anche lei lo sia di lui. Nessuno dei due è più un ragazzino inconsapevole di cosa significhi amare davvero qualcuno, sono due persone adulte che hanno avuto anche esperienze negative e se ora si sono trovati, faranno di tutto per far funzionare il loro rapporto. Non lo butteranno alle ortiche alla prima difficoltà come fanno tanti giovani immaturi.”

Margaret si sentì rassicurata dalla tranquilla certezza di John. Annuì lentamente:

“Sì, penso che tu abbia ragione.”

OOO

Una volta in camera, Nives esortò Richard ad usare per primo il bagno, pensando che così avrebbe potuto mettersi a dormire subito visto che era stanco; tuttavia quando la donna tornò in camera, dopo essersi a sua volta rinfrescata, a sorpresa lo trovò sì a letto, ma ben sveglio a leggere qualcosa sul tablet.

Richard era intento all’ultima storia che Nives gli aveva mandato, da lei tradotta per consentirgli di leggerla; era un avvincente racconto breve di fantascienza, ambientato su un pianeta-ospedale durante una guerra intergalattica. Cogliendo un movimento con la coda dell’occhio, girò il viso e vide Nives sulla soglia del bagno, con indosso una camicia da notte di tulle e pizzo color lavanda, romanticamente sexy; il tablet gli cadde di mano mentre la guardava da capo a piedi, trovandola incantevole e seducente insieme.

“Dio, Nives… sei _bellissima_ …” sussurrò con voce roca, “Vieni qui…” la invitò, scostando le coltri.

Sotto il suo sguardo ardente, Nives sentì un gran calore irradiarsi dal centro del suo essere, fisicamente tanto quanto metaforicamente. Esitò un istante:

“Pensavo che fossi troppo stanco…” mormorò, dispiaciuta di trattenerlo dal riposo. In realtà aveva contato sul fatto di trovarlo addormentato; non voleva provocarlo, ma non aveva portato altra biancheria da notte.

“Stanco sì”, confermò l’attore britannico, un luccichio malizioso negli occhi chiari, “ma mai _troppo_ stanco, per te…”

Nives si avvicinò al letto.

“Non ne hai avuto abbastanza per oggi, con le due volte di stamattina?”, domandò con un sorrisetto, sdraiandosi al suo fianco. Richard depose il tablet sul comodino e tornò a voltarsi verso di lei.

“Abbastanza? Stai scherzando? Non ne ho mai _abbastanza_ , di te…” dichiarò, prendendola tra le braccia e accarezzandole un seno. Sentendo il suo pollice sfiorarne il capezzolo, Nives rabbrividì di piacere.

“Come io non ne ho mai _abbastanza_ di te”, ammise, circondandogli il collo con le braccia. Richard si chinò su di lei e posò la bocca schiusa sulla sua. Nives aprì subito le labbra per accogliere il suo bacio, accarezzando la sua lingua con la propria; era sempre avida dei suoi baci e delle sue carezze, non tanto per il piacere fisico che le donavano, quanto piuttosto per quello sentimentale ed emotivo.

Richard la baciò a lungo, profondamente; adorava baciarla, adorava toccarla, sentirla trasalire sotto le sue mani, consapevole che il suo tremore era tanto del corpo quanto dell’anima.

“Ti amo”, le mormorò sulle labbra, prima di baciarla ancora. Quando le lasciò la bocca per discendere sul suo collo, la udì ansimare:

“Anch’io ti amo, Richard… solo la Dea sa quanto…”

Le mordicchiò la delicata pelle della gola, dove percepiva il pulsare frenetico del suo cuore; poi scese sulle morbide rotondità del seno, fino a prendere una punta svettante tra le labbra ed accarezzarla attraverso il pizzo sottile.

Nives gemette: era in paradiso, come ogni volta che Richard la vezzeggiava; era un amante fantastico, ma non era tanto la sua abilità nel darle piacere a mandarla in estasi, quanto piuttosto l’evidenza del sentimento che provava per lei. Tuttavia c’era qualcosa che disturbava la perfezione di quel momento ed improvvisamente capì cos’era: la consapevolezza che era stanco, che lui lo ammettesse o meno. Decise di prendere in mano lei la situazione.

Riuscì a raccogliere abbastanza forza d’animo per sottrarsi alla dolce tortura che Richard le stava infliggendo; confuso dalla sua inaspettata reazione, l’uomo sollevò il volto per guardarla e lei gli sorrise in modo rassicurante, poi lo sospinse sul cuscino, con gentilezza, ma fermamente, e cominciò mordicchiargli il petto.

“Ma…!” protestò Richard.

“Shhhh”, lo esortò lei, sfiorandogli un capezzolo con le labbra; allo stesso tempo, chiuse le dita attorno alla sua verga maschile, accarezzandola per tutta la sua lunghezza; lo sentì sussultare ed emettere un basso lamento di piacere, “Non voglio che tu ti sfinisca”, mormorò, passando all’altro capezzolo, “Lascia fare a me…”

Dopo averlo liberato dei boxer, si abbassò lungo il suo corpo muscoloso, mirabilmente in forma per esigenze di copione; sentendosi sfiorare dai suoi lunghi capelli, Richard rabbrividì, poi rabbrividì più forte quando sentì le sue labbra chiudersi attorno alla sua virilità eretta.

“Oh piccola… sei incredibile…” boccheggiò. Lei non poté impedirsi di sorridere, compiaciuta ed orgogliosa di se stessa: adorava dare piacere a Richard e sentirgli esprimere quanto gli fosse gradito la riempiva di soddisfazione.

“Grazie”, mormorò, prima di dedicarsi interamente a lui. Lo accarezzò con tutta la sua abilità, usando mani e bocca, facendolo gemere sempre più forte.

Richard non era più capace di pensare in maniera coerente mentre Nives lo stimolava fino all’intollerabile; il piacere crebbe nei suoi lombi a velocità vertiginosa, finché non si sentì esplodere. Nel momento culminante, la vista gli si oscurò e, con un’esclamazione soffocata, gettò la testa all’indietro, serrando le lenzuola tra le mani.

Nives lo tenne fino a quando le sue contrazioni non si quietarono, poi lo lasciò. Lo guardò di sottecchi, gli occhi serrati, le labbra semiaperte sul respiro affannoso, e si sentì immensamente fiera e grata; fiera per la consapevolezza di essere in grado di soddisfarlo in modo così completo, e grata per il profondo sentimento d’amore che condividevano.

Lentamente, si arrampicò sul lungo corpo di Richard e gli si accoccolò a fianco; lui sorrise, le palpebre ancora chiuse, e le passò un braccio attorno alle spalle per stringersela contro.

“Mi hai ucciso dolcemente”, le mormorò, “Lo so perché sono in paradiso…”

Lei ridacchiò, compiaciuta.

“Felice di averti condotto lì”, gli sussurrò all’orecchio. L’attore girò il viso verso di lei e socchiuse lentamente gli occhi per guardarla; nel suo sguardo c’era tutto il languore dell’appagamento, ma anche della stanchezza.

“Tocca a te…” le bisbigliò, nonostante tutto desideroso di contraccambiare.

“Più tardi”, lo fermò lei, baciandogli leggermente le labbra, “Ora dormi.”

“Svegliami tra un po’…”

La voce gli si spense mentre scivolava nel sonno. Nives sorrise tra sé: lo avrebbe lasciato dormire quanto aveva bisogno, non si sognava neppure di svegliarlo per farsi soddisfare da lui. L’attesa l’avrebbe semplicemente fatta godere ancor di più delle sue attenzioni.

Si mosse con precauzione per non disturbarlo e spense la luce, poi tornò a coricarsi accanto a lui, ricoprendo entrambi con la leggera trapunta, e si dispose a dormire.

(*) Catena di colline al centro dell’Inghilterra, per la maggior parte nel Gloucestershire, famose per la loro bellezza paesaggistica.


	3. Capitolo III: Domenica 5 aprile 2015 mattino

**Capitolo III: Domenica 5 aprile 2015 mattino**

Richard si svegliò lentamente; un po’ disorientato, per un momento non capì dove si trovava, poi sentì il soffice corpo di Nives contro il proprio fianco e ricordò: era a casa, nel luogo dov’era nato, ed accanto a sé aveva la donna della sua vita.

La stanza era buia; sicuramente era ancora notte, anche se un vago lucore dietro le tende suggeriva che l’alba non era lontana. Aveva dormito molte ore e si sentiva ristorato; poi corrugò la fronte: aveva chiesto a Nives di svegliarlo dopo un po’ perché desiderava contraccambiare il piacere che gli aveva donato, ma lei non l’aveva fatto. Forse si era addormentata senza accorgersene, ma il fatto che la luce fosse spenta indicava che invece probabilmente l’aveva fatto apposta per lasciarlo riposare. Il cuore gli si gonfiò d’amore ed automaticamente strinse le braccia attorno a lei. Poi s’irrigidì, timoroso d’averla disturbata, ma ormai era tardi perché la sentì muoversi e mormorare:

“Richard…?”

“Shhh”, le sussurrò all’orecchio, “Dormi, è ancora presto.”

Anche lei però aveva dormito a sufficienza, avendo preso sonno presto quasi quanto lui; si stiracchiò leggermente tra le sue braccia.

“Mmmhhh… _chi dorme non piglia pesci_ , diceva sempre mia nonna…”, citò, traducendo alla lettera perché non conosceva l’equivalente in inglese; ma Richard capì lo stesso.

“Ah… noi diciamo _se dormi, perdi_ ”, ridacchiò. Aveva avuto ragione lei, la sera prima, quando aveva detto che le traduzioni letterali dei proverbi hanno spesso risultati esilaranti, salvo poi scoprire che i modi di dire a volte non sono poi molto diversi da una lingua all’altra, come quando _si andava a Roma_.

Nives allungò un braccio e cercò l’interruttore dell’abatjour, l’accese e poi si voltò verso Richard.

“ _Buongiorno amore mio_ ”, gli disse in italiano, baciandolo leggermente sulle labbra, “ _Hai dormito bene?_ ”

Naturalmente lui non poteva capire la seconda parte, così gliela tradusse subito.

“ _Sì, molto bene_ , con te a fianco”, le rispose allora, metà in un idioma e metà nell’altro, baciandola a sua volta, “Ma adesso non voglio più _dormire_ …”, la strinse più forte, “Perché non mi hai svegliato, ieri sera? Volevo ricambiare…”

“Eri semplicemente troppo stanco…” vedendo che lui aggrottava la fronte e si preparava a protestare vivacemente, gli mise un dito sulle labbra per zittirlo e gli fece un sorrisetto malizioso, “E poi, questo ti dà la scusa per fare ammenda…”

Il cipiglio di Richard si spianò e le sue labbra si curvarono nel suo caratteristico sorrisetto.

“Ahhh, era tutto un tuo piano allora”, scherzò sottovoce, poi le prese le labbra e la baciò appassionatamente.

Nives lo corrispose con uguale passione, leggermente stordita; era vero che la sera prima aveva soppresso la sua voglia di lui, ma che le bastasse una frase e un bacio per farla infiammare nuovamente la sorprendeva. Eppure, era così ogni volta: i suoi ormoni andavano in tilt con un certo sguardo di quegli occhi chiarissimi, una frase allusiva di quella voce profonda, una carezza un po’ audace… la verità era che i loro corpi erano stati fatti per essere uniti così come le loro anime, e quindi si cercavano in continuazione.

Sentendola reagire calorosamente alla sua sollecitazione, Richard le circondò un seno con la mano, accarezzandolo attraverso il pizzo della camicia da notte; poi scostò le spalline, scoprendola, e si chinò a baciare le sue soffici curve femminili. Prese un capezzolo in bocca e lo succhiò delicatamente, accarezzandolo con la lingua, e sentì Nives gemere come piaceva a lui. Improvvisamente bramoso di toccarla intimamente, buttò indietro le coperte e sollevò il tulle della camicia da notte, poi infilò una mano sotto l’orlo delle sue mutandine, sfiorando i riccioli scuri che adornavano la sua femminilità. Con soddisfazione ed emozione, la sentì aprire le gambe per lui ed allora le sue dita discesero sul punto del suo piacere, accarezzandolo espertamente e strappandole un altro gemito. Si spostò lentamente lungo il suo corpo, deponendovi baci mentre le abbassava gli slip fino a sfilarglieli; poi tolse le dita ed al loro posto appoggiò le labbra. La udì emettere un lamento eccitante che suonò come musica ai suoi orecchi.

Nives sentì la sua lingua schiuderla come uno scrigno, poi farsi strada dentro di lei. Ansimò senza fiato per il piacere e ruotò il bacino in modo da agevolarlo, completamente priva di qualsiasi pudore perché lui era capace di farle perdere ogni traccia di inibizione.

Deliziato, Richard la gustò in profondità, facendola dimenare sempre più convulsamente nel letto; infine ebbe pietà di lei e, con un sorrisetto soddisfatto, si staccò e si adagiò sul suo corpo. Nives aveva le palpebre serrate e le labbra socchiuse sul respiro affrettato.

“Guardami, Nives…”, la invitò con voce bassa e roca. Lei aprì gli occhi, nebulosi di desiderio, fissandoli nei suoi, ed allora si introdusse dentro di lei, colmandola lentamente di sé; adorava che lei lo guardasse mentre la faceva sua.

Nives si mosse per circondarlo con le braccia, ma le spalline abbassate della camicia da notte la impicciavano, così le sfilò con impazienza ed infine lo abbracciò, stringendoselo addosso; non contenta, sollevò le ginocchia ed agganciò le caviglie dietro di lui, facendolo sprofondare ancora di più.

“Oddio Nives”, rantolò Richard, senza fiato; cominciò a muoversi dentro di lei, “Sei fantastica…”

“Anche tu…!” boccheggiò lei; lo sentì strusciarsi contro il suo magico bottone del piacere, una, due, tre volte, e gettò la testa all’indietro, “Oh Richard…!”

Sentì un’ondata di calore, a cui seguirono altre, sempre più intense e perduranti; la sensazione crebbe vertiginosamente, ancora e ancora, lasciandola ogni volta con ancora maggior bramosia, finché non esplose; raggiungendo il culmine, inarcò la schiena ed emise un verso soffocato.

Sentendo le sue profondità ribollire attorno alla propria virilità, Richard fu inghiottito irresistibilmente nel vortice del piacere; con un’ultima vigorosa spinta, si lasciò andare e raggiunse Nives nella beatitudine.

Quando l’onda del reciproco godimento si fu ritirata, si tennero stretti, riluttanti come sempre a separarsi.

“Mi fai perdere la testa, ogni volta”, le mormorò Richard all’orecchio, “Con te, il mio _self control_ britannico va a farsi benedire…”

Lei ridacchiò, lusingata.

“Anche tu mi fai perdere la testa, ogni volta”, mormorò di rimando, poi ridacchiò più forte. Richard si sollevò su un gomito per guardarla:

“Che c’è?”

“M’è venuto in mente un vecchio film intitolato _Niente sesso, siamo inglesi_ …”, lo guardò con espressione maliziosa, “Posso ufficialmente smentire che gli inglesi siano poco interessati all’argomento…”

Lui sogghignò, divertito.

“E io posso ufficialmente confermare che le italiane sanno fare l’amore meravigliosamente bene”, dichiarò con voce leggermente roca e ancor più sexy del solito. Nives si sentì arrossire per il complimento.

“Grazie…” disse piano. Lui la baciò dolcemente.

“No, grazie _a te_ ”, ribatté piano, “Grazie per essere venuta a vedermi all’Old Vic, per esserti data la pena di tornare due volte alla _stage door_ , per essere entrata nella mia vita…”, la baciò di nuovo, stavolta con una sorta di urgenza, “Dio quanto ti amo, Nives!”

“Anch’io ti amo, ti amo tanto, Richard…” gli disse, sbigottita; lo guardò, turbata dall’improvvisa ansia che stava vedendo in lui, “Che cosa c’è, amore?”

Lui scosse lentamente la testa.

“Ho appena realizzato quanto poco c’è mancato che non ci incontrassimo mai… se Lorraine non ti avesse incoraggiata a venire a Londra, se tu non fossi tornata la sera dopo su suo suggerimento…”

Nives si sentì stringere la gola da un nodo di commozione:

“Ci ho pensato anch’io, tante volte… ma quando è destino, è destino, e poiché _dovevamo_ incontrarci, se non fosse accaduto quella sera sarebbe stato un’altra volta, lo so per certo”, sorrise, “Non mi stancherò mai di ringraziare Lorraine, lei è stata il nostro _angelo dell’incontro_ …”

“Sì, è vero”, confermò Richard, “e mi rendo conto solo adesso di non averla mai ringraziata adeguatamente. Magari la prossima volta che vengo in Italia facciamo in modo di incontrarla di nuovo, che ne dici?”

“Ma certo, sarà felice di rivederti”, accettò Nives, allettata dalla prospettiva di ritrovare l’amica veneziana, involontaria artefice della realizzazione del suo sogno di _fangirl_.

OOO

Scesero a far colazione che non erano ancora le otto, ma trovarono la tavola già apparecchiata e Margaret intenta a tirar fuori dal frigo uova, bacon, salsicce, latte, succo d’arancia, pomodori, fagioli in salsa e biscotti.

“Come sei carina, Nives!” l’accolse la padrona di casa; la donna più giovane aveva indossato un abito a maniche corte di colore viola screziato di blu scuro e rosso, che metteva in risalto la sua amabile figura.

“Grazie!” rispose Nives, arrossendo di piacere; aveva già ricevuto _calorosi_ complimenti da Richard, che le avevano naturalmente fatto molto piacere, ma il complimento di Margaret gliene fece ancor di più, “Posso aiutarla?” si offrì.

“Oh cara, sei molto gentile, e sì, se vuoi preparare il tè e il caffè e portarli in tavola col succo di frutta ti sarei molto grata… ma solo se stai molto attenta a non rovinare quel bell’abito.”

“Certo, ci starò attenta”, le assicurò Nives.

“Ci penso io al caffè”, disse Richard, dandosi da fare con la macchina. Indicò a Nives dove trovare le bustine del tè e lei tirò fuori da un pensile una scatola con almeno una dozzina di varietà.

“Quale preferite al mattino, di solito?” domandò, incerta.

“Oh, vediamo… _English Breakfast_ o _Prince of Wales_. Anche _Earl Grey_ , ma l’abbiamo bevuto ieri”, elencò Margaret, poi le sorrise mentre scaldava una padella per friggere le uova, “Scegli quello che ti piace di più, cara.”

Nives considerò le bustine.

“È da tanto che non bevo il _Prince of Wales_ ”, rivelò, prendendo una bustina e guardando Margaret con aria interrogativa. La donna più anziana annuì, approvando la scelta.

“Fanne per tre, allora: tu, io e John”, le disse, “Richard preferisce sempre caffè.”

“Dov’è papà?”, s’informò Richard, caricando la macchinetta.

“Si sta radendo, arriva subito”, rispose sua madre, poi l’occhio le cadde sul polso del figlio, “Che bel braccialetto, è nuovo?”

“Un regalo di Nives”, le annunciò Richard, allungando il braccio verso di lei per farglielo vedere meglio. La donna, che la sera prima non l’aveva notato, lo rimirò con apprezzamento:

“Complimenti per il tuo gusto, Nives”, disse poi, “Davvero un bel pezzo.”

“I maestri orafi di Vicenza sono famosi”, le rivelò Nives, “e i loro lavori sono ritenuti tra i migliori al mondo.”

“Così come i maestri ceramisti di Nove”, aggiunse Richard con un sorriso allusivo. Lei ci mise qualche istante a connettere quell’affermazione con il regalo che gli aveva fatto a settembre, quando era andata a vederlo a teatro. Gli sorrise di rimando, lieta che ricordasse quel particolare.

“Vero”, confermò. A quel proposito aveva una sorpresa in serbo per Margaret, ma tacque per non rovinarla.

“Come preferisci le uova, Nives?” le domandò la donna più anziana, “Al tegamino, strapazzate, alla coque?”

“Al tegamino, grazie…”

Portarono in tavola le pietanze preparate da Margaret, ed infine arrivò anche John, così si sedettero e cominciarono a mangiare,

“Avete dormito bene?” s’informò il padrone di casa, rivolto alla coppia più giovane.

“Sì, grazie”, rispose Nives, mentre anche Richard annuiva, “Le lenzuola erano profumatissime, che cosa ha usato, signora Armitage?”

“Un nuovo ammorbidente alla lavanda”, rispose la padrona di casa, compiaciuta, poi si rivolse al figlio, “Tu non l’hai notato, Richard?”

“Ah no, mi spiace, mi sono addormentato praticamente appena mi son infilato tra le lenzuola…” sua madre gli lanciò un’occhiata divertita che lo ammutolì, “Beh che c’è?” domandò, presentendo guai.

“ _Tra le lenzuola_ …?” fece Margaret, ridacchiando. Il suo tono non lasciava dubbi sul fatto che si stesse riferendo all’omonima miniserie tv [ _Between the Sheets_ , N.d.A.] da lui interpretata anni prima, dove più volte era comparso come mamma – come _lei_ – lo aveva fatto, in scene sexy parecchio spinte. Richard assunse la sua tipica aria _adorkable_ e Nives dovette mettersi la mano davanti alla bocca per non scoppiare a ridere. La sua reazione attirò l’attenzione di Margaret:

“Ah, conosci quella serie, vedo… Che te n’è sembrato, a vedere il sedere nudo di mio figlio?”

Nella sua voce tremava una risata che indicava chiaramente come si stesse divertendo a spese di Richard. Anche John stava trattenendo a stento l’ilarità e l’attore britannico si sentiva circondato.

“Mamma!” sbottò, “Ti ho spiegato che era una controfigura…”

In realtà non era così, ma quando gli era capitato di guardare la prima puntata di quella serie con sua madre, lei si era sentita talmente turbata dal fatto di vederlo nudo a far sesso, seppur per finta, che per tranquillizzarla le aveva raccontato d’aver usato una controfigura.

Margaret scosse una mano per eliminare la sua protesta:

“Lascia perdere, Richard: ti ho messo al mondo e so riconoscere il tuo sedere nudo… Ti ringrazio per aver cercato di proteggermi – ammetto che ero piuttosto sconvolta – ma a distanza di anni la cosa non mi fa più effetto”, tornò a rivolgersi a Nives, “Allora, mia cara, ti chiedevo che cosa ne hai pensato…”

“Diciamo che ho… apprezzato lo spettacolo”, ridacchiò la donna più giovane. A quel punto Richard era chiaramente al colmo dell’imbarazzo e tutti scoppiarono a ridere.

“Tua madre e la tua fidanzata hanno fatto comunella contro di te, figliolo… sei fritto!” esclamò John, asciugandosi le lacrime.

“Povero me…” borbottò Richard, ma cominciava a divertirsi; soprattutto, era contento di vedere madre e fidanzata intendersela tanto bene.

“Grazie”, disse Margaret, rispondendo a Nives, “Mi prendo parte del merito, visto che l’ho fatto io, questo bel ragazzone…” guardò con affetto il figlio, poi girò lo sguardo sorridente sul marito, “naturalmente con la collaborazione di quest’altro bel ragazzone.”

John ricambiò affettuosamente il sorriso della moglie, poi si rivolse a Nives:

“Anch’io ero piuttosto imbarazzato a veder mio figlio, diciamo, _in deshabillé_ , la prima volta”, le confidò, “ma poi mi sono abituato. Ho capito che è solo lavoro, solo finzione, e che non è affatto facile interpretare quelle scene con naturalezza quando si è sotto i riflettori e circondati da dozzine di persone che ti guardano.”

“Esattamente”, confermò Richard, rammentando che Nives gli aveva detto più o meno le stesse cose, “Il peggio è quando devi ripetere più e più volte la scena perché non riesce come vuole il regista, e ogni volta devi farlo sembrare fresco come la prima. Poi magari becchi una partner con cui non c’è feeling e allora è doppiamente più difficile, come quando in _Spooks_ dovevo fare gli occhi da pesce lesso a Geneviève O’Reilly ... giuro, è stato un dramma! Non che mi fosse antipatica o altro, ma semplicemente non c’era sintonia…”

“In effetti non mi è mai piaciuta, quella coppia”, confessò Nives, “ma finora non avevo capito perché…” assunse un’aria esageratamente minacciosa e gli puntò un dito contro, “Attento a che non ci sia _troppa_ sintonia con le tue partner…”

“Ohi ohi, non dovevo tirare in ballo l’argomento”, si dispiacque Margaret, tra il divertito e il preoccupato. Nives le rivolse un gran sorriso:

“No, no, signora Armitage, guardi che sto solo scherzando sulla fama di gelose che accompagna noi italiane. Anche se è vero che non mi fa esattamente piacere vedere Richard abbracciare e baciare un’altra donna, so perfettamente che è solo finzione e che con me è tutto diverso…”

Si interruppe perché Richard le prese la mano e se la portò alle labbra:

“Vero, è tutto diverso perché ti amo e per questo non potrò mai entrare in sintonia con una qualsiasi partner tanto quanto lo sono con te…”

John guardò Margaret:

“Ma quanto sono belli, questi due giovani…?”

La moglie ricambiò lo sguardo:

“Semplicemente stupendi”, confermò a mezza voce.

Richard fece onore alla colazione, mentre Nives, anche se adorava il _breakfast_ all’inglese, sapendo che ci sarebbe stato un pranzo importante si tenne più leggera.

“Ieri sera non hai commentato il mio caffè”, osservò Richard, rivolto alla fidanzata, “Come ti è sembrato?”

“Bevibile”, rispose concisamente lei e al suo sguardo allarmato si mise a ridere, “Dai, scherzo! Anche se non è il caffè espresso italiano, mi piace… Dico sul serio!” aggiunse con maggior forza, vedendolo poco convinto.

John la guardò senza nascondere la propria perplessità:

“Da italiana dovresti amare maggiormente il caffè, invece Richard mi dice che preferisci il tè, e vedo che lo prendi liscio, proprio molto all’inglese… mentre lui preferisce il caffè!” concluse, lanciando un’occhiata di finta riprovazione al figlio.

Nives rise:

“Gli ho fatto lo stesso discorso a Windsor, la prima volta che siamo usciti insieme!”

“Me ne ricordo”, sorrise l’attore britannico, “ma ci troviamo d’accordo sulla cioccolata, infatti alla fine siamo andati a berne una…”

Nives lo guardò con gli occhi a stella, ricordando le emozioni che si erano susseguite in quell’incredibile giornata; notando il suo sguardo, Margaret accantonò definitivamente le ultime briciole di dubbi – se ancora ne aveva – riguardo alla sincerità del suo sentimento per Richard.

Finirono di far colazione, poi aiutarono Margaret a sparecchiare. Nives si offrì di aiutarla a preparare il pranzo, ma la padrona di casa rifiutò:

“Stai insieme a Richard, vi vedete già troppo poco”, la esortò, “Ci penserà John ad aiutarmi. Voi fate una passeggiata, o chiacchierate in giardino godendovi il sole.”

Nives apprezzò la sua premura e seguì il suggerimento. Con Richard decise di fare una passeggiata per la cittadina, così l’attore britannico le avrebbe fatto vedere i luoghi della propria infanzia; era un po’ fresco – dopotutto, si era appena all’inizio di aprile nel centro dell’Inghilterra – così la donna indossò la giacca che aveva portato, poi uscirono.

“Huncote ha meno di duemila abitanti”, raccontò Richard mentre passavano dal cancello pedonale, “In pratica ci si conosce tutti, o quasi. Un vantaggio, se si pensa che, proprio in virtù del fatto che mi hanno conosciuto da bambino e da ragazzo, non hanno cambiato atteggiamento verso di me dopo che sono diventato famoso…”

Quasi a riprova della sua affermazione, un passante in bicicletta – un uomo anziano con una gran barba grigia ed una costituzione molto robusta – gli lanciò un:

“Ehi Richard, bentornato a casa! Buona Pasqua a tutti voi!”

“Grazie signor Robertson, altrettanto!” gli rispose l’apostrofato con un sorriso, “Ecco, vedi? Quello era il bidello della mia scuola elementare…”

Passarono davanti ad una casa dipinta di giallo ocra, nel cui giardino una donna bionda sulla quarantina stava abbeverando le rose.

“Ciao Richard, ogni tanto torni a casa, eh?” lo salutò cordialmente.

“Ciao Gladys, come va?”, ricambiò lui, ma senza fermarsi.

“Bene, grazie, anche tu, vedo”, annuì la donna, “Buona Pasqua, fa gli auguri anche a tuoi per favore”, concluse, tornando tranquillamente ad annaffiare.

“Senz’altro, e buona Pasqua anche a te e alla tua famiglia”, contraccambiò Richard, “Quella era una mia compagna di classe”, spiegò poi mentre proseguivano, “Era una vera secchiona…”

Svoltarono in un’altra strada e poco dopo arrivarono ad un edificio scolastico.

“Ecco la mia scuola elementare”, annunciò Richard, “Lì c’è la mia aula”, aggiunse, indicando un angolo della costruzione.

Tenendosi sottobraccio, la coppia passeggiò ancora, camminando lentamente. I passanti salutavano amichevolmente Richard, ma senza avvicinarsi, rispettando la sua privacy e comportandosi con grande discrezione. Solo un’anziana signora si fermò un attimo a squadrarli entrambi con aria d’apprezzamento, per poi rivolgersi all’attore britannico in tono famigliare:

“Sei proprio bello ed elegante, e la tua fidanzata è incantevole, siete una splendida coppia.”

“Grazie signora Noland”, le rispose lui per entrambi, sorridendole, “Auguri di buona Pasqua, e li faccia anche a suo marito.”

“Altrettanto a voi, grazie.”

“La signora Noland e suo marito avevano l’unico pub di Huncote”, raccontò Richard a Nives mentre proseguivano, “Ora lo gestiscono la loro figlia col marito.”

Era quasi mezzogiorno quando tornarono a casa Armitage; nel vialetto, dietro l’auto noleggiata da Richard, era parcheggiato un SUV bianco.

“Oh, è arrivato Chris con la famiglia”, disse Richard, accelerando il passo nell’impazienza di rivedere il fratello maggiore. Nives dovette quasi mettersi a correre e accorgendosene lui rallentò subito, scoccandole un’occhiata contrita: a volte dimenticava la propria statura e la conseguente lunghezza delle sue gambe.

Entrarono e subito furono accolti da uno strillo infantile:

“Zio, zio!!!”

Un bambino bruno sui nove anni corse loro incontro a braccia aperte e Richard si chinò sveltamente per accoglierlo.

“Abe! Come sei cresciuto!” esclamò, abbracciandolo. Il ragazzino lo strinse forte, ridendo felice, poi si scostò e guardò Nives, ferma accanto all’attore.

“Tu sei la fidanzata di zio Richard, vero?” le domandò. La donna si avvide che aveva gli stessi occhi azzurri e lo stesso naso della nonna e dello zio e pensò che anche lui, una volta cresciuto, avrebbe avuto molto successo con il gentil sesso.

“Piacere di conoscerti, Abe”, disse, porgendogli la mano come ad un adulto, “Io sono Nives.”

Lui prese la sua mano e la scosse con fermezza sorprendente per un bambino.

“Piacere mio, Nives. Era ora che zio Richard trovasse una fidanzata”, dichiarò con tipico candore fanciullesco.

In quel momento arrivò un uomo alto e castano rossiccio che assomigliava molto a John, come Richard assomigliava molto a Margaret.

“Richard, fratellino!”, esclamò, abbracciandolo. Dopo essersi scambiati alcune pacche sulle spalle, ridendo, Richard gli presentò Nives, che l’attimo dopo si trovò letteralmente avvolta dall’abbraccio del _cognato_ , di carattere molto più espansivo del fratello minore.

“Non vedevo l’ora di conoscerti” dichiarò Chris con entusiasmo, “Ormai temevo che mio fratello rimanesse zitellone!”

“Gra… grazie!” balbettò Nives, piacevolmente sorpresa da quell’accoglienza, “Anch’io sono contenta di conoscerti…”

“Sei più carina di persona che in foto”, proseguì Chris, per poi voltarsi verso Richard, “Hai buon gusto, fratellino, non c’è che dire!”

L’altro si limitò a sorridere compiaciuto e a guardare la sua donna con espressione innamorata.

“Su, venite”, Chris li esortò, “Conoscendo l’usanza italiana dell’aperitivo, Susan ha appena finito di preparare la sangria.”

Nives non commentò che la sangria era una bevanda spagnola e non italiana: le sembrava antipatico mettere i puntini sulle i per una cosa del genere, quando l’unico intento dei _cognati_ era farle piacere.

Mettendo piede in salotto, videro una bella donna bionda che stava posando sul tavolino un vassoio colmo di stuzzichini. Scorgendoli entrare, si raddrizzò e si voltò verso di loro; era la classica bellezza inglese, bionda con occhi azzurri e pelle di porcellana.

“Ciao”, li accolse, andando loro incontro, “Sono Susan”, si presentò sorridendo e porgendo la mano a Nives.

“Nives”, contraccambiò lei.

“Felice di conoscerti! Prego, servitevi…”

Mentre si avvicinavano al tavolino per versarsi da bere, Susan salutò calorosamente Richard; dopo aver dato un bicchiere di succo di mele ad Abe, si rivolse a Nives:

“Ero davvero molto curiosa di incontrarti”, le confidò, “John e Margaret hanno parlato di te con molto entusiasmo, dopo la première londinese.”

“Sul serio?” fece Nives in tono emozionato; Susan lo colse e comprese il motivo del fervore dei suoceri; anche a lei quest’italiana piaceva, decise.

“Dimmi”, le disse in tono confidenziale, “come ci si sente ad essere la fidanzata di un attore famoso come Richard?”

“Esposta”, rispose Nives con una smorfia, “Sotto costante giudizio.”

Susan annuì con aria comprensiva:

“Immagino che ci siano le fanatiche che ti tirano fango addosso… per cui qualsiasi cosa dici o fai, o in qualsiasi maniera ti vesti o ti trucchi, non sarai mai sufficientemente bella o intelligente per il loro idolo, dico bene?”

“Hai colto nel segno”, confermò Nives sospirando, “Agli occhi della Armitage Army, non sarò mai all’altezza di Richard…” lanciò una rapida occhiata all’attore, che stava chiacchierando con Chris e Abe, “anche se lui ha dichiarato proprio ieri, in un’intervista che abbiamo fatto per il _Sunday Times_ , che sono all’altezza delle _sue_ , di aspettative, e che quindi era sicuro che i suoi fan saranno contenti così”, si strinse nelle spalle, “Io però non mi aspetto tanta buona grazia…”

“Ci saranno sempre le esaltate che ti daranno addosso”, osservò Susan, “ma stai pur certa che, se anche tu fossi bella e famosa come Nicole Kidman o Rachel Weisz, non ti verrebbero risparmiate critiche feroci da parte di queste pazze. Non badare loro e tira dritto per la tua strada!”

“Susan ha perfettamente ragione”, reiterò Margaret, arrivata giusto in tempo per sentire l’ultima frase della nuora, “Non dar retta alle malignità, è tutta invidia perché vorrebbero essere al tuo posto. Mandale a quel paese e goditi la tua storia d’amore!”

“Ha proprio ragione, signora Armitage”, concordò Nives, annuendo, “Farò senz’altro così…”

In realtà, però, non ne era realmente convinta: con la testa, sapeva benissimo che le altre avevano perfettamente ragione, ma con la pancia, continuava a rimanerci male quando le capitava di leggere o sentire qualche cattiveria gratuita su di sé solo per il fatto che stava assieme a Richard.

Era sopraggiunto anche John, che si era unito ai figli e al nipote. Ora però si distolse da loro e si avvicinò al capannello delle donne.

“Cosa state cospirando, belle signore?”, domandò con fare scherzoso, “O ci state escludendo dai vostri segreti?”

“Parlavamo della tempesta di invidia che Nives ha suscitato nel fandom di Richard”, ribatté Susan con prontezza di spirito, “e Margaret e io la stavamo esortando a ignorare le disperate che le danno addosso per pura gelosia.”

“Oh cielo”, fece John, accigliandosi, “quelle parlano solo perché hanno la bocca, e dimenticano di collegarla al cervello!”

L’espressione era così buffa che Nives scoppiò a ridere divertita, imitata anche da Susan e Margaret, in tal modo attirandosi l’attenzione degli altri uomini.

“Che c’è di così divertente?”, domandò Richard, affiancandosi a Nives. Lei gli sorrise:

“C’è che la tua famiglia mi sta dando grande supporto morale”, rispose, “per le difficoltà che incontro nel misurarmi con le legioni delle tue ammiratrici.”

“Addirittura _legioni_?”, sogghignò Richard, “Che esagerazione…”

“Per niente affatto”, lo contraddisse Nives, “non dirmi che non sai di avere decine di migliaia di fan… basta guardare quanti _follower_ hai su Twitter!”

“D’accordo”, si arrese Richard, poi tornò serio, “ma se hai delle difficoltà con il mio fandom, devi dirmelo che ci penso io”, la esortò, “Non tollero che trattino male la donna che amo, anche se sono miei fan.”

Nives lo guardò, sentendosi un nodo che si formava in gola; lo deglutì.

“Sei un cavaliere pronto a difendermi a spada tratta”, constatò in tono emozionato, poi guardò il resto della compagnia, “Intendiamoci, non sono la classica _donzella in pericolo_ che abbisogna dell’aiuto dell’eroe di turno, ma fa piacere sapere che c’è chi è disposto a mettersi in gioco per soccorrerti.”

“Questo sì che è un discorso ragionevole!” esclamò Margaret con veemenza, “Detesto le femministe ad oltranza che sbraitano di non aver bisogno degli uomini mai e in nessun caso. _Tutti_ abbiamo bisogno di qualcuno – uomo o donna non importa – che diamine… e a volte capita che una donna abbia bisogno di un uomo, non di un’altra donna, o viceversa. Accettarlo non è essere una donnicciola debole; negarlo invece è semplicemente assurdo.”

“Sono perfettamente d’accordo”, asserì Susan. Chris la prese sottobraccio:

“Credo che ci voglia molto più coraggio a chiedere aiuto che a non farlo”, affermò. Richard annuì:

“Sì, perché chiedere aiuto significa ammettere le proprie debolezze e non tutti hanno il fegato di farlo.”

Dicendolo, cercò la mano di Nives e la strinse: ricordava perfettamente quello che lei gli aveva confidato a proposito dei suoi pensieri suicidi di un tempo, un tempo neppure tanto lontano, che lo avevano indotto praticamente a obbligarla a promettergli di rivolgersi a lui per qualsiasi cosa, seria o futile.

Nives capì a cosa lui si stava riferendo.

“A volte non è questione di aver coraggio”, mormorò, “Si tace perché non si vuol turbare gli altri…”

“Se mai io dovessi venire a sapere che hai fatto a meno di chiedermi aiuto per paura di disturbarmi, sappi che mi arrabbierò terribilmente”, disse Richard, parlando infine chiaro e tondo, anche se in modo che gli altri potessero pensare che era un discorso generico.

“Calma, ragazzi miei”, intervenne Margaret, “Capisco il punto di vista di Nives: il fatto è che noi donne ci facciamo troppi scrupoli a caricare gli altri dei nostri problemi, mentre al contrario non esitiamo a farci carico di quegli degli altri. È un atteggiamento sbagliatissimo, legato alla nostra psicologia ma anche alla nostra educazione. Mia madre ad esempio diceva sempre che noi donne abbiamo il dovere di sostenere i nostri uomini e i nostri figli, ma non ha mai parlato del contrario, perché così è stata educata a sua volta; le donne della mia generazione sono cresciute con questa mentalità e sinceramente non so perché io invece ad un certo punto ho cambiato idea e ho educato i miei figli ad essere di supporto alle loro donne, qualora fosse necessario”, guardò Nives, “ma forse tua madre non l’ha fatto con te…?”

“Sì che l’ha fatto”, affermò Nives, “ma purtroppo quel che diceva non era esattamente quel che faceva, perché i suoi problemi li ha sempre risolti da sé senza chiedere aiuto a papà, se non proprio alla fine quando la salute l’ha tradita. Quindi io sono cresciuta con l’idea che è assolutamente giusto chiedere aiuto, ma allo stesso tempo con mille scrupoli a farlo, insomma con una contraddizione tremenda. Ma prima che ti arrabbi, Richard”, lo prevenne guardandolo con un sorriso colmo d’amore, “se avrò bisogno, mi rivolgerò a te, promesso.”

“E io farò lo stesso”, affermò Susan, guardando Chris che la teneva ancora sottobraccio.

“E se ho bisogno d’aiuto io?” si lamentò Abe, che era stato completamente assorto dai discorsi degli adulti ma non li aveva capiti molto bene. Susan si girò subito verso il figlio:

“Per ora puoi rivolgerti a papà e me”, lo rassicurò, “e poi ai tuoi nonni e a tuo zio. Un giorno, quando sarai grande e avrai la fidanzata, allora potrai rivolgerti a lei.”

“Io sposerò Arwen!” esclamò il bambino, “Perché da grande diventerò Aragorn!”

“Non Thorin?”, domandò Richard, divertito. Abe scosse la testa:

“No, Thorin sei tu, e hai già Nives!”

“Non fa una piega”, rise l’attore. Nives arrossì, ma nessuno capì le implicazioni di quell’affermazione: in effetti, Richard era stato Thorin, nella sua fan fiction tolkieniana, e si era innamorato di Nerwen la Verde, ricambiato, sebbene il destino non avesse previsto che stessero insieme per sempre; e ad ogni modo, il vero amore di Nerwen era Aryon Morvacor… comunque interpretato sempre da Richard!

Il grande orologio a pendolo del salotto suonò mezzogiorno e mezzo.

“Su, mettiamoci a tavola”, li invitò John. Andarono in sala e si accomodarono, tutti tranne Margaret e Susan che, rifiutando l’aiuto di Nives, pensarono a servire.


	4. Capitolo IV: Domenica 5 aprile 2015 pomeriggio e sera

**Capitolo IV: Domenica 5 aprile 2015 pomeriggio e sera**

Il pranzo si svolse in un’atmosfera rilassata e gioiosa, tra chiacchiere divertenti e spassose facezie. I membri della famiglia Armitage andavano palesemente molto d’accordo e si volevano bene; Nives si sentì a suo agio come a casa propria.

Finito il pranzo, Margaret portò in tavola un uovo al cioccolato per metà fondente e per metà al latte, che aveva fatto fare appositamente dal suo pasticciere di fiducia. La sorpresa in esso contenuta, scelta intenzionalmente per Abe, era un orologio da polso a tema _Cars_ , il suo film d’animazione preferito. Il bambino ne fu entusiasta e volle indossarlo immediatamente.

Terminato anche il dessert, John si alzò e dichiarò:

“A sparecchiare ci pensiamo noi uomini, vero, ragazzi?”

“Certo!” confermò Chris, alzandosi a sua volta, prontamente imitato da Richard.

“Ma...” cominciò a protestare Margaret.

“Tu hai pensato a cucinare, Susan all’aperitivo, noi a rigovernare”, la troncò John con gentile fermezza.

“E io?” domandò Nives.

“La prossima volta…” fece lui con un cenno vago, “Andate tutte in salotto a chiacchierare, noi vi raggiungiamo subito.”

“Cercate di non combinare disastri”, si raccomandò Margaret, ma il suo tono ilare indicava chiaramente che era soltanto una celia.

“Mamma, posso andare sull’altalena?” domandò Abe.

“Certo”, approvò Susan, “ma prima vai in bagno.”

Le tre donne si accomodarono in salotto.

“Nives, ho visto la tua intervista sul blog di Marlise Boland”, disse Susan, “ma devi sapere che io sono curiosa come una scimmia… Dimmi, cosa ti ha colpito per prima, quando hai conosciuto Richard?“

“Oh beh…”, cominciò Nives, “Devo distinguere tra tipi di _conoscenza_ diversi, in ordine cronologico: televisivo, cinematografico e dal vivo. Dunque, il mio primo incontro con Richard Armitage risale a qualche anno fa con la serie _Robin Hood_ e quel che più mi ha colpito di lui è stato… che _non_ mi ha colpito!” ridacchiò alla faccia incredula di Susan, “Devi sapere che io sono sempre stata pazza di Robin Hood, quindi non avevo occhi che per Jonas Armstrong; mentre Richard era uno dei cattivi della situazione e io solitamente _detesto_ i cattivi. Aggiungo che non amavo molto la serie, perché storicamente inaccurata, per cui è finita che l’ho lasciata perdere dopo la prima stagione e non l’ho più guardata. Diverso invece il discorso dell’incontro cinematografico: il primo film della trilogia de _Lo Hobbit_ , Thorin appare sullo schermo, si gira a guardare Gandalf… e io rimango fulminata dai suoi occhi. Alla fine del film ero follemente innamorata di Thorin e allora sono andata su internet a informarmi su chi fosse il suo interprete… scoprendo che era stato Guy di Gisborne. Ovviamente in breve ho recuperato i suoi lavori principali: oltre a _Robin Hood_ , anche _Nord e Sud, Strike Back_ e _Spooks_. E ho amato ogni singolo personaggio da lui interpretato. Finché lo scorso anno ho saputo che Richard sarebbe stato a teatro a Londra e ho pensato _quanto mi piacerebbe vederlo dal vivo e magari parlarci un attimo!_ Da sola però non ne avrei avuto il coraggio: ero intimidita da Londra e anche dal fatto di commettere quella che, diciamolo francamente, è un po’ una pazzia. In vita mia non avevo mai fatto niente del genere e pensavo fosse più adatto a una ragazza giovane, non a una donna di oltre quarant’anni… ma la mia amica Lorraine – attrice e cantante – mi ha incoraggiata, anzi ha dichiarato che sarebbe venuta con me. Poi si è aggregata un’altra amica ancora e alla fine mi sono ritrovata all’Old Vic, con lo stomaco chiuso come un’adolescente in attesa del suo idolo. E così arriva l’incontro di persona… che a sua volta distinguo in due tempi: il primo, quando si è presentato sul palco, il secondo, fuori dalla _stage door_. Nel primo caso, quando mi è passato accanto a meno di un metro, a colpirmi è stata la sua imponenza. Sapevo che era grande e grosso, ma vederlo coi miei occhi è stato… beh, stavo così”, sgranò gli occhi in maniera esagerata, facendo ridere le altre due donne e ridendo lei stessa, “Poi dopo la rappresentazione, quando si stava avvicinando, sono stata colpita dalla sua gentilezza e dal suo sorriso. E naturalmente quando mi è venuto vicino e mi ha guardata negli occhi mi sono sentita…” fece un’altra faccia esagerata, come se stesse per svenire per la troppa emozione, e di nuovo risero tutte insieme.

Margaret era piacevolmente colpita dalla sua vena auto-ironica; Richard le aveva detto che era una delle qualità che più gli piacevano, in lei, ma vederla all’opera era un’altra cosa e il risultato era esilarante.

“Ricapitolando”, riprese Nives, “quel che mi ha colpito di lui sono stati i suoi splendidi occhi…”

“Gli splendidi occhi di chi?” risuonò la voce di Richard che, entrato in quel momento, aveva sentito l’ultima frase, “Devo essere geloso?”

Si avvicinò con una buffa aria fintamente truce. Nives si voltò e sorrise:

“Sì… di te stesso”, rispose, “Stavo raccontando di cosa mi ha colpito di te, inizialmente.”

“Oh…” fece lui, sedendosi accanto a lei, “Io penso che i _tuoi_ occhi siano splendidi, non i miei…”

“Questione di punti di vista”, ritorse la donna vivacemente.

In quel momento arrivò John con un vassoio carico di tazze.

“Qualcuno vuole del caffè? O del tè?”, domandò; dietro di lui comparve Chris con due bricchi fumanti, evidentemente uno per ciascuna bevanda.

Nives naturalmente optò per il tè, scoprendo che in realtà il bricco conteneva solo acqua calda e che John aveva portato una selezione di infusi.

“Tè allo zenzero!” esclamò, leggendo la scritta su una delle bustine, “Assolutamente perfetto per la digestione.”

“Ah sì?” fece Chris, un po’ sorpreso, “Io lo bevo perché mi piace il gusto un po’ piccante…”

“Nives è una vera esperta di erbe”, interloquì Richard.

“Sul serio?” fece Margaret, subito interessata, “Hai qualche rimedio per gli occhi irritati? Mi capita spesso…”

“Non sono un’erborista”, specificò l’italiana, “ma è vero, sono appassionata di erbe e ne conosco diverse, coi loro effetti sulla salute… Per gli occhi irritati da sole, polvere, acqua di mare o di piscina, o anche solo stanchi per il troppo leggere o stare davanti a un monitor, consiglierei la camomilla. Faccia un infuso bello forte in poca acqua, poi aggiunga due cubetti di ghiaccio per raffreddarlo in fretta. Usi due batuffoli di cotone, li inzuppi e si lavi gli occhi, a palpebre chiuse naturalmente; poi strizzi i batuffoli quanto basta perché non sgocciolino e se li metta sugli occhi. Rimanga così dieci o quindici minuti, sdraiata a letto o sul divano, magari ascoltando della musica rilassante. L’effetto è garantito.”

“La comune camomilla”, considerò Margaret, “chi l’avrebbe pensato…?”

“Anche le erbe più comuni hanno delle proprietà”, affermò Nives, “perfino la frutta e la verdura. Ad esempio il carciofo aiuta a depurare il fegato, la menta a digerire, la verza a curare la bronchite e via discorrendo.”

“Sul serio? Affascinante!” si entusiasmò Susan, “Ci sono dei libri dove posso trovare tutte queste informazioni, immagino…”

“Certamente; meglio prendere qualcosa che parli delle erbe di uso quotidiano, cose che si hanno sempre in casa o che ci si può procurare facilmente”, suggerì Nives.

Continuarono a chiacchierare fino a sera; all’ora del tè, John andò a prendere altri deliziosi _scones_ fatti da Margaret, stavolta con uva passa e mirtilli, che riscossero un meritato successo. Abe vi fece particolarmente onore, dichiarando che gli _scones_ della nonna erano più buoni di quelli del pasticciere.

Stavolta furono le donne a rigovernare e poi Chris, Susan ed Abe presero congedo per tornare a casa.

“Che splendida giornata”, commentò Margaret con Nives mentre l’aiutava a riporre le tazze e i piattini del tè.

“Spero che non sia stata troppo faticosa per lei, signora Armitage, con tutti questi ospiti…”

Gli occhi azzurri della donna più anziana la scrutarono con simpatia.

“Grazie per la tua preoccupazione, Nives cara, ma _adoro_ avere la casa piena di ospiti, soprattutto se sono i miei figli con le loro dolci metà”, concluse con un sorriso.

Nives si sentì chiudere la gola per l’emozione di essere definita la _dolce metà_ di Richard da sua madre in persona. Accorgendosi della sua commozione, Margaret decise di essere sincera con lei.

“Sai, all’inizio temevo che tu fossi solamente infatuata di Richard”, le confidò, “che lo potessi confondere con i suoi personaggi, con la sua immagine pubblica, cose così. Invece quel che hai raccontato oggi mi ha definitivamente confermato che lo ami per l’uomo che è e non per l’idea che hai di lui.”

Nives annuì lentamente:

“All’inizio ero sicuramente solo infatuata”, ammise, “Dopotutto, non lo conoscevo come persona, ma solo come attore; però non ci ho messo molto a capire che l’impossibile era vero”, allo sguardo perplesso dell’altra, spiegò, “cioè che Richard è addirittura _meglio_ dell’idea che avevo di lui”, sospirò, “Se vuol sapere la verità, io sono ancora convinta di star sognando tutto, è semplicemente incredibile che un uomo fantastico come Richard Armitage – che oltretutto è il mio idolo di _fangirl_ – si sia innamorato di me… proprio di _me_ ”, la voce le s’incrinò, “Non mi ci abituerò mai”, concluse in un soffio.

Commossa da quella confessione, Margaret le sfiorò un braccio.

“Mi sembra di capire che ti senti inadeguata…” vedendola annuire, la donna proseguì con maggior fermezza, “Non è così. Non sei _inadeguata_. Non sarai una fotomodella, non sarai famosa, ricca… ma sei _vera_. Ne avevo sinceramente abbastanza di vedere tutte quelle tipe _fasulle_ dello _star system_ che ronzavano attorno a mio figlio con l’unico intento di farsi fotografare con lui per avere un briciolo di notorietà in più… è vero, inizialmente temevo che anche tu volessi solo stare sotto i riflettori grazie a lui, magari sfruttarlo per entrare nel mondo dello spettacolo – Dio solo sa quante ci hanno provato – ma non mi ci è voluto molto a capire che non era affatto così, dopo aver parlato con te alla première di Londra, e aver visto la tua intervista con Marlise Boland”, le sorrise nuovamente, con autentica simpatia, “Sono felice che Richard ti abbia incontrata”, concluse.

Nives aveva le lacrime agli occhi e provò l’impulso di abbracciare questa donna che, pur conoscendola appena, pareva disposta ad accettarla con tanta grazia, ma si trattenne, memore della nota riservatezza britannica. Si limitò a toccare la mano di Margaret, ancora posata sul suo braccio.

“Grazie, signora Armitage…”

“Oh, basta formalità… chiamami Margaret”, la invitò l’altra donna. Nives si sentì ancora più commossa:

“Grazie, Margaret”, ripeté, poi sospirò di nuovo, “Mi sarebbe tanto piaciuto che tu e mia madre vi conosceste.”

“Richard mi ha detto che, da quel che racconti di lei, era una donna eccezionale.”

Nives annuì:

“Lo era… lo era davvero. Sai, è un po’ merito suo se ho conosciuto Richard…” all’espressione sorpresa dell’altra, spiegò, “È stata lei a instillarmi fin da bambina la passione per la lettura, in particolare per la fantascienza. Da lì il passo al fantasy è stato breve. Per questo mi sono appassionata a Tolkien e a _Il Signore degli Anelli_ , e successivamente a _Lo Hobbit_ e a tutta la saga della Terra di Mezzo. Pertanto, quando Peter Jackson ha girato i primi film, sono corsa a vederli; e poi, dieci anni dopo, ecco che realizza la seconda trilogia, ed è stato andando a vederla che ho conosciuto Richard. O meglio, che l’ho notato, visto che in precedenza non era stato così, e ancora mi chiedo dove avevo gli occhi”, concluse ridendo. Anche Margaret ridacchiò:

“Amore a _seconda vista_ , si potrebbe dire!”

Nives rise ancor più forte per quella battuta.

“Hai proprio ragione, Margaret!”

OOO

“Allora, che te ne pare della mia famiglia?”, domandò Richard mentre si preparavano ad andare a dormire.

Avevano fatto una cena molto leggera, date le libagioni della giornata, e adesso si erano tutti ritirati per la notte.

“Assolutamente adorabile”, rispose Nives, “Soprattutto, tutti quanti mi hanno fatto sentire completamente accettata… eppure avrebbero potuto avere parecchie ragioni valide per diffidare”, commentò, rammentando le parole di Margaret, “Potrei essere un’arrivista che sta con te unicamente perché sei famoso, magari per cercare di sfruttarti per introdursi nel mondo dello spettacolo… oppure potrei vedere in te i tuoi personaggi e non essere realmente innamorata di te ma di loro”, s’interruppe perché Richard aveva incurvato le labbra nel suo tipico sorrisetto, “Che c’è?”

“Te l’avevo pur detto che già ti adoravano, no?”

“Sì, è vero, me l’avevi detto”, ammise lei, “ma temevo di non essere all’altezza delle loro aspettative. Normalmente non m’importa un piffero dell’opinione altrui, ma questo non vale quando ci sono di mezzo persone alla cui stima tengo molto, come te, i miei genitori, e adesso i tuoi…”

“Tu non mi deluderai mai”, le assicurò lui, e alla sua espressione scettica reiterò, “Non sto dicendo che non commetterai mai degli errori, perché anche tu sei umana; sto dicendo che non cercherai mai di fare del male deliberatamente, perché sei una persona buona. A meno che non facciano del male a qualcuno che ami, naturalmente… abbiamo parlato di questo a Cortina, ricordi?” vedendola annuire, proseguì, “In tal caso però sarebbe soltanto difesa, non offesa. Per questo dico che non mi deluderai mai”, concluse.

A quel punto Nives annuì.

“Neppure tu mi deluderai mai, allora”, affermò piano. Richard le si fece vicino e la prese tra le braccia; chinandosi in avanti, le mormorò tra i capelli:

“ _Ti amo, mia dolce ragazza italiana_ …”

Lo disse in italiano, con un accento praticamente perfetto. Nives si strinse al suo petto:

“ _E io amo te, mio bel ragazzo britannico_ ”, rispose nello stesso idioma.

Richard le sollevò il mento per guardarla e lei si perse nei suoi occhi color del cielo; l’attore abbassò lo sguardo sulle sue labbra, poi gliele accarezzò lentamente col pollice. Nives schiuse la bocca e gli baciò il polpastrello; allora Richard abbassò il viso e le posò le labbra sulle labbra in un bacio gentile. Nives si sentì sciogliere tra le sue braccia, le ginocchia trasformate in gelatina; si aggrappò alle sue spalle, ricambiando quel bacio colmo d’amore. Poi lui le sfiorò la giunzione delle labbra con la punta della lingua, più una carezza che una richiesta, ma lei socchiuse la bocca, invitandolo. Le loro lingue s’incontrarono, sfiorandosi vicendevolmente con dolce erotismo.

Quando le loro labbra si separarono, Nives si ritrasse leggermente.

“Dammi un minuto”, gli disse con un sorriso pieno di promesse. Richard lo ricambiò con uno di uguale e la lasciò andare.

Quando tornò in camera, dopo essersi rinfrescata, Nives trovò l’attore già sdraiato a letto che l’attendeva, nudo ad eccezione dei pantaloncini blu scuro. Ristette un attimo sulla soglia, gradevolmente sorpresa; poi, con un sorrisetto sfrontato, si sfilò l’abito, lasciandolo cadere a terra. In quel modo, rimase con soltanto la biancheria intima – stavolta verde e nera – composta da reggiseno, slip, reggicalze e calze. Da quando stava con Richard, infatti, ogni volta che erano insieme non usava i collant, che non erano per niente sexy, e preferiva il reggicalze, anche se era più scomodo.

Lo sguardo di Richard, che percorse le sue morbide curve appena svelate incupendosi per il desiderio, la ricompensò del disagio.

“Sei così bella, Nives…” lo sentì dire con voce bassa e roca, “Così desiderabile…”

Lei si fermò a fianco del letto e sollevò i capelli in una mossa provocante. Richard tornò a sollevare gli occhi e la guardò lasciar ricadere sulla schiena le lunghe ciocche scure, poi muovere sensualmente il bacino in un accenno di danza del ventre. Di nuovo il suo sguardo si abbassò per guardarla tutta, apprezzando ogni singola fattezza del suo corpo; si soffermò sul suo addome e, a sorpresa, vi posò dolcemente una mano. 

“Hai un po’ di pancia…” disse in tono pensieroso; esitò un istante, poi la guardò negli occhi e proseguì, “Sei solo leggermente gonfia per il troppo cibo, o pensi che… potresti essere incinta?”

A Nives venne un colpo.

“No… ma che dici?” balbettò, “Sai che prendo la pillola, ci sto molto attenta…” la voce le si affievolì, perché ricordava bene che Richard, in un’intervista di tre o quattro anni prima, aveva dichiarato esplicitamente che gli sarebbe piaciuto diventare padre; ma lei ormai era troppo vecchia per avere un figlio senza rischi per sé e per il nascituro, “Perché me lo chiedi…? Vorresti… un figlio?”

Il suo disagio era palese; lui se n’accorse e se ne dispiacque.

“Solo se lo vuoi anche tu”, dichiarò con decisione. Era vero: gli sarebbe piaciuto formare una famiglia con Nives, ma unicamente se lo desiderava anche lei. Sapeva che aveva superato i quarant’anni e che a quell’età mettere al mondo un figlio non è una passeggiata.

Nives si sentì sollevata, ma non completamente rassicurata. La questione dell’età non era mai stata affrontata e finora le era andato bene così, anche se sapeva che non avrebbe potuto nascondergli per sempre che, in realtà, era più grande di lui.

Forse era venuto il momento di dirglielo.

“Non ho mai veramente desiderato di diventare madre”, gli confessò, “e, per com’è finito il mio matrimonio, ne sono contenta. Avrei odiato far subire un divorzio a dei bambini, anche se in tal caso avrei fatto di tutto perché fosse una cosa il più amichevole possibile. Adesso… adesso è troppo tardi”, terminò in un soffio, guardando altrove.

Richard era perplesso, anche se comprendeva le difficoltà di un’ultraquarantenne.

“Al giorno d’oggi non è poi così insolito che donne sopra i quarant’anni affrontino la prima maternità”, osservò quietamente. La vide scuotere la testa.

“In realtà…” Nives cominciò, poi dovette interrompersi per deglutire e bagnare la gola improvvisamente secca, “In realtà ho ben più di quarant’anni…” s’interruppe di nuovo e Richard attese pazientemente, “Insomma, a dire il vero sono più vecchia di te”, concluse precipitosamente. Ecco, finalmente l’aveva detto.

Lui non fece una piega:

“Davvero?” fece, in tono tranquillo, “Non si direbbe affatto…”

“Oh, lo so che sembro molto più giovane della mia età anagrafica”, fece Nives, poi sospirò, “Scusami se non te l’ho detto prima ma… beh… mi vergognavo, ecco.”

Lui inarcò le sopracciglia, genuinamente sorpreso:

“ _Che cosa_? Dai, non è certo uno scandalo se la donna è la più grande della coppia… e onestamente a me della tua età anagrafica non potrebbe importare meno”, l’attirò tra le braccia, facendola adagiare accanto a sé, “Ti amerei anche se avessi vent’anni più di me”, dichiarò in tono deciso, baciandole la fronte. A Nives venne inaspettatamente da ridere.

“No beh, non ho _così tanti_ anni più di te”, gli assicurò, “Solo quattro: a novembre ne compirò quarantotto”, gli rivelò infine chiaro e tondo, poi la sua espressione si oscurò, “Capisci bene che a questa età proprio _non posso_ pensare di aver figli…”

“E allora non ne avremo”, disse serenamente Richard; Nives si scostò per guardarlo, sul volto un’espressione a metà tra il dubbioso e il desolato.

“Ma ti sarebbe piaciuto averne, lo so… una volta l’hai detto pubblicamente…”

“Vero”, ammise lui, “Come hai detto, mi _sarebbe_ piaciuto avere dei figli… ma questo era tempo fa: anche per me sono passati gli anni e i prossimi saranno quarantaquattro. Non ho mai voluto essere un padre vecchio e ora è tardi anche per me. Non tanto per avere un figlio – dopotutto, a un uomo bastano cinque minuti di passione”, quell’uscita ironica la fece ridacchiare suo malgrado, “ma poi li si deve crescere e bisogna averne cura per almeno vent’anni, il che mi porterebbe a un’età di sessantaquattro. No, meglio, molto meglio lasciar perdere, e dico _sul serio_ , non per rassicurarti. Non solo, perlomeno”, concluse in tono convincente. La sentì rilassarsi leggermente tra le sua braccia e comprese che cominciava a tranquillizzarsi; le baciò nuovamente la fronte, “Ti amo, Nives… ti amo tanto.”

“Anch’io ti amo, Richard… ti amo più che mai…” mormorò lei, allacciandogli le braccia attorno al collo e baciandolo. Ancora una volta, si domandò come un uomo così fantastico potesse essere reale… e per di più, come potesse essere proprio _suo_.

Deciso a cancellare il turbamento di Nives, Richard pensò di deviare la sua attenzione su qualcosa di leggero e piacevole. Attirandola accanto a sé, aveva notato che indossava ancora le scarpe dal tacco alto che aveva portato tutto il giorno.

“Che ne dici di un massaggio ai piedi?” domandò, sorridendole, “Sono molto bravo, sai?”

“Ah sì?” fece lei, sorpresa e perplessa da quello che sembrava un cambio d’argomento inspiegabile.

“Sì sì”, rispose Richard, staccandosi da lei e spostandosi verso il fondo del letto, “Ho perfino studiato un po’ di riflessologia plantare…”

Le tolse le scarpe, poi cominciò a trattarle un piede, afferrandolo fermamente e girandolo in una leggera torsione, prima da un lato e poi dall’altro, più volte, e ripeté lo stesso procedimento con l’altro.

“Rilassati”, la invitò quindi, sorridendole. Lei seguì il suo suggerimento e nei seguenti dieci minuti godette di un massaggio piacevolissimo.

“Allora, come ti senti?” le domandò Richard al termine.

Nives emise un sospiro di soddisfazione.

“Benissimo”, dichiarò, “Sei _davvero_ bravo. Chi ti ha insegnato?”

“Alle superiori ho fatto un corso di massaggio sportivo”, le raccontò, “ma l’insegnante era anche esperto di massaggio shiatsu e di riflessologia plantare. Ho trovato molto interessante il concetto che nei piedi ci sia riflesso tutto il nostro corpo, così ho voluto imparare qualcosa. Non sono neanche lontanamente esperto come lui, ma me la cavo…”

“E anche molto bene”, gli assicurò lei, “Con quelle mani, potresti fare una fortuna, lo sai?, altro che il cinema…”, scherzò.

“Vuoi dire che ho sbagliato mestiere?!” trasecolò Richard, inarcando le sopracciglia con aria fintamente sbigottita, “Ne concludo che ho sprecato tutti questi anni della mia vita…”

Nives rise alla sua facezia; rincuorato dalla sua risata, Richard scivolò giù dal letto e lo aggirò per tornare a sdraiarsi; nel breve tragitto, raccolse le scarpe di Nives e le spostò dove non avrebbero rischiato di inciamparci. Nel farlo, si chinò e inconsapevolmente offrì a Nives il magnifico spettacolo del suo fondoschiena fasciato dai boxer e delle sue gambe muscolose.

“Hai _veramente_ un sedere molto sexy”, osservò lei a bassa voce; altro che vederlo sullo schermo… dal vivo era _molto_ più _attizzante_. Sorpreso, Richard si alzò e si girò; le sue labbra s’incurvarono in un sorrisetto quando scorse l’espressione famelica di Nives.

“Davvero?” mormorò, mettendosi le mani ai fianchi e raddrizzandosi in tutta la sua notevole statura, “E… ti piace anche il resto che ho da offrire…?”

Nives lo rimirò tutto, lentamente, dalla testa ai piedi e dai piedi alla testa.

“Oh sì… moltissimo”, mormorò; sollevò le braccia dietro la testa e si mosse nel letto, assumendo una posa sexy, “Spero che a te piaccia quel che ho da offrire io…” aggiunse sorridendo in modo seducente.

A Richard venne letteralmente l’acquolina in bocca:

“Cielo piccola… sei… sei semplicemente stupenda...”

Nives si girò su un fianco, sostenendo la testa con una mano, il gomito piantato sul materasso.

“Davvero lo pensi?” bisbigliò, guardandolo da sotto in su con aria da gattamorta.

“Certamente”, confermò lui.

“Allora dimostramelo”, concluse lei con un sorrisetto malizioso, facendogli cenno di raggiungerla sul letto. La bocca di Richard si curvò in un sorriso identico a quello della donna:

“Ben volentieri…”

Si affrettò a sdraiarsi accanto a Nives, poi l’afferrò in vita, l’arrovesciò sul materasso e la strinse contro di sé; chinò la testa, accarezzandole le labbra con le proprie e successivamente con la punta della lingua, piccoli tocchi lievi ed invoglianti. Lei schiuse la bocca, pronta al bacio, ma lui indugiò ancora, mordicchiandole le labbra. Frustrata, Nives decise di vendicarsi e cominciò a tormentargli le labbra allo stesso modo, finché Richard non mise termine al gioco posandole una mano dietro la nuca e premendo la propria bocca sulla sua. Lei non aspettava altro e gli spinse la lingua tra le labbra, sollecitando il bacio profondo che entrambi stavano bramando. L’attore rispose prontamente, sfiorandole la lingua con la propria in un modo molto sensuale che accese entrambi ancor di più. Contro il ventre, Nives sentì premere la sua virilità eccitata e si strofinò su di essa, strappando un gemito a Richard. Le mani dell’uomo scivolarono in basso; scoprì così che lei indossava delle brasiliane che le lasciavano scoperti metà glutei. Sospirò compiaciuto e l’accarezzò, poi la strinse fermamente; per tutta risposta, Nives sollevò una gamba e l’agganciò dietro a quella di lui, premendo il caldo centro del proprio corpo sulla sua coscia.

Richard si strappò alle morbide labbra di Nives e scese a baciarle il collo e la gola; lei gettò la testa indietro per agevolarlo. Lentamente, l’attore le abbassò una spallina sul braccio, poi scostò il tessuto che avvolgeva il seno corrispondente, scoprendolo. Vide deliziato che il capezzolo era ritto, desideroso del suo tocco, e subito la sua bocca se ne impadronì, suggendolo avidamente. Nives fremette ed emise un lamento che gli mandò in fibrillazione il cuore. Adorava sentirla gemere così, consapevole di essere lui e soltanto lui l’uomo a cui permetteva di darle tanto piacere, una consapevolezza che lo esaltava e lo rendeva fiero di se stesso più di qualsiasi altro suo successo.

“Oh Richard…” la udì bisbigliare. Le scoprì l’altro seno, trattandolo allo stesso modo, mentre le mani di lei gli accarezzavano la schiena, graffiandola lievemente con le unghie e facendolo rabbrividire deliziosamente.

“Nives…” mormorò contro il suo capezzolo, prima di tornare a sfiorarlo con le labbra e la lingua. Pronunciò il suo nome con una voce rauca che le seccò la gola per l’emozione.

Desideroso di toglierle il reggiseno per poterla accarezzare senza impedimenti, Richard fece per sganciarlo, poi pensò che fosse più sexy partire dalle calze. Si scostò e ne approfittò per guardarla negli occhi; lei aveva le palpebre serrate, ma percependo il suo sguardo su di sé le aprì. Scorgendo le sue iridi brune annebbiate dal desiderio, Richard si sentì mancare il fiato.

“Ti amo, Nives…” le sussurrò, prima di spostarsi. Sganciò i due lacci che sostenevano una delle calze, poi gliela sfilò dalla gamba e la gettò da parte; ripeté poi l’operazione con l’altra e a quel punto sganciò anche il reggicalze, mandandolo a raggiungere le calze sul pavimento.

Nives lo aveva lasciato fare, ma adesso prese lei l’iniziativa; appena lui tornò a voltarsi verso di lei, si alzò seduta e gli posò le mani sulle spalle, facendolo adagiare supino. Inginocchiata al suo fianco, posò la punta delle dita di una mano sul simbolo della sua mascolinità, la cui evidente esuberanza all’interno dei pantaloncini parlava chiaramente del suo desiderio per lei. Richard trattenne il fiato mentre lei accarezzava lievemente il suo turgore, tracciandone il contorno fino alla punta e viceversa. Poi Nives infilò la mano sotto l’elastico e l’avvolse attorno al suo scettro maschile, caldo e pulsante, facendolo sospirare. Lentamente, gli abbassò i boxer lungo le gambe, lasciandoli infine cadere sul pavimento; senza soluzione di continuità, sostituì la bocca alle dita, accarezzandolo con le labbra per tutta la lunghezza e strappandogli un altro lamento.

“Oh cielo Nives, così mi stai facendo _morire_ …” ansimò Richard. La sentì sorridere compiaciuta attorno alla propria virilità, e decise di ripagarla con la stessa moneta. Si sottrasse alle sue labbra e l’attirò su di sé, avvolgendola tra le braccia; le slacciò il reggiseno, poi la fece rotolare sulla schiena e glielo tolse. Lentamente come prima aveva fatto lei, la liberò infine anche degli slip, poi sollevò gli occhi, guardandola tutta, avidamente. Sotto il suo sguardo rovente, Nives si sentì andare a fuoco; schiuse le cosce, svelando la propria femminilità fremente, impudica come solo lui sapeva renderla e come le aveva detto che adorava lei fosse.

Gli occhi di Richard furono calamitati dalla scura nuvola di riccioli che adornava il centro del corpo di Nives; le sue iridi divennero di una sfumatura d’azzurro più scura e la donna sentì torcersi le sue profondità, immaginando quel che stava per succedere. Infatti, Richard si chinò in avanti e lambì sensualmente il suo fiore muliebre, separandone i petali per schiuderlo e poter gustarlo profondamente. Nives emise un’esclamazione inarticolata mentre lo sentiva vezzeggiarla in quel modo, parimenti erotico e dolce; tremori le percorsero le viscere, crescendo d’intensità al ritmo della danza sensuale delle carezze di Richard.

“Richard, ti prego… Ti voglio…” lo supplicò. Per un lungo istante parve che l’uomo non l’udisse o non volesse fermarsi, perché non smise subito di assaporarla; ma dopo qualche istante si scostò, seppure con evidente riluttanza, deponendo alcuni piccoli baci sul suo punto più sensibile prima di sollevarsi su di lei. Non aveva dimenticato che era in debito di un _favore_ ; ma l’urgenza che aveva udito nel suo tono gli aveva indicato cosa lei desiderava veramente, e lui non chiedeva di meglio che compiacerla.

“Sei semplicemente deliziosa, Nives”, le mormorò, passandosi la lingua sulle labbra per gustare il suo sapore ancora per un attimo, “Squisita come vaniglia e miele…”

Un gran calore divampò dentro Nives, e non soltanto fisicamente. Sentì Richard invadere gradevolmente il proprio corpo, affondando dentro di lei con ferma gentilezza, e lo accolse con un sospiro metà di piacere e metà di sollievo.

“Ti amo, Richard…” singhiozzò, “Oh!” esclamò poi, quando lo sentì stimolare quel speciale punto dentro di lei come solo lui sapeva fare.

Udendola, Richard socchiuse gli occhi e si godette i suoi gemiti incontrollabili. Nonostante lei lo avesse sollecitato impietosamente, prima, era ancora lontano dal culmine, così poté dedicarsi a lei senza doversi preoccupare di trattenersi. Si sollevò sui gomiti, osservandone il viso su cui si susseguivano espressioni di piacere sempre più intenso, e continuò a muoversi come ormai sapeva che a lei piaceva di più.

Nives sentiva l’onda del godimento gonfiarsi dentro di lei, stimolata dai sapienti movimenti dell’uomo che la stava amando non solo col corpo, ma anche col cuore.

Richard guidò Nives lungo le strade del piacere, portandola verso la vetta. Nel momento supremo, la donna s’inarcò verso di lui e lanciò un lungo gemito di delizia mentre i suoi muscoli interni venivano percorsi da vibrazioni intensissime, vibrazioni che si riverberarono attorno a Richard con una forza tale da lanciare anche lui, dopo solo pochi istanti, oltre il punto di non ritorno. Sussultarono insieme nell’acme del mutuo diletto, che era tanto fisico quanto spirituale, espressione materiale del sentimento che li univa.

Pian piano, i loro tremori si acquietarono; ansimando, si rilassarono nel calore del reciproco abbraccio. Richard sfiorò le labbra di Nives in un bacio tenero, poi le prese il volto tra le mani; lei aprì gli occhi, trovando il suo viso a pochi centimetri dal proprio. Sollevò la mano e gli accarezzò dolcemente una guancia, osservandolo con uno sguardo incantato.

“Sei il mio sogno”, bisbigliò, sopraffatta, “il mio sogno divenuto realtà…”

Richard le sorrise amorevolmente:

“Anche tu sei il mio sogno divenuto realtà.”

“Il… tuo sogno?” ripeté lei incredula, sbattendo le palpebre, “Com’è possibile? Tu sei un attore bellissimo e famoso che fa sognare migliaia di fan… mentre io sono soltanto una ragazza qualunque…”

“…ma io ti sognavo da una vita”, la interruppe lui dolcemente, “Sognavo proprio te, l’altra metà della mia anima, e finalmente sette mesi fa ti ho incontrata”, la baciò nuovamente, “Con te mi sento _completo_ ”, concluse a bassa voce, intensamente.

Nives si sentì riempire gli occhi di lacrime e deglutì il nodo che le ostruiva la gola.

“Anch’io, con te, mi sento completa”, riuscì infine a dire a bassa voce, rivolgendogli un sorriso tremulo. Richard le coprì il volto di piccoli, teneri baci.

“Ancora una cosa”, le disse poi; al suo tono grave, Nives lo guardò, vagamente in apprensione, “Promettimi che non ti vergognerai _mai più_ di niente, con me.”

Il groppo in gola a Nives tornò. Lo inghiottì di nuovo.

“Ci proverò”, disse piano, “Come ho già detto prima, anche se di norma me n’infischio di cosa pensano gli altri di me, quando invece si tratta di persone a cui tengo – e ovviamente tu sei la persona a cui tengo di più al mondo – le cose cambiano drasticamente. Questo perché, in passato, c’è stato qualcuno che mi ha biasimata, giudicata male o addirittura rifiutata per dei miei atteggiamenti o convinzioni. Mi hanno ferita, e quindi mi faccio mille mila scrupoli, spesso per niente… come con te per mia età anagrafica.”

Richard sentì di detestare le persone che l’avevano ferita a quel modo.

“Chiunque ha diritto di esprimere se stesso liberamente, fintantoché lo fa nel rispetto degli altri”, affermò a bassa voce, ma con forza, “Conoscendo la tua correttezza, chiunque ti ha trattata male solo perché sei stata sincera e spontanea si è comportato da vero idiota. Quanto a me, ti prego di sentirti _sempre_ libera di essere te stessa. D’accordo?”

Il cuore di Nives si sciolse d’amore per lui: _questo_ era un uomo, anzi, un Uomo, con la maiuscola. Incapace di parlare, annuì.

Richard le rivolse un sorriso rassicurante e colmo d’amore, poi la baciò dolcemente sulle labbra. Nives era così forte, eppure così fragile, pensò; e giurò nel proprio cuore che avrebbe fatto di tutto affinché non fosse mai più ferita come lo era stata in passato.

Si scostò da lei e tirò su le coperte per riparare i loro corpi nudi; poi tornò a sdraiarsi al suo fianco, attirandola tra le braccia, e Nives posò la testa sulla sua spalla. Si addormentarono così, stretti l’uno all’altra, sentendosi in perfetta beatitudine.


	5. Capitolo V: Lunedì 6 aprile 2015

**Capitolo V: Lunedì 6 aprile 2015**

“Stamattina ho trovato un’e-mail del mio agente che mi sottopone una proposta interessante”, annunciò Richard, guardando intenzionalmente Nives.

Erano seduti davanti alla pantagruelica colazione preparata da Margaret, cui stavano facendo onore.

“Davvero?”, fece lei, “E che cosa?”

“Una convention…”

Il suo fare misterioso fece sorgere un sospetto in Nives.

“Per caso, in Italia?” domandò quindi. Lui sogghignò:

“Esatto…”

“E allora, cosa pensi di rispondere?”, lo sollecitò allora.

“Tu che dici?”

“Io?”, trasecolò Nives, “È il tuo lavoro, sta a te decidere…”

“Ci vado solo se vieni anche tu”, dichiarò l’attore britannico con decisione.

“Non mi perderei la prima convention tolkieniana in Italia per niente al mondo!” replicò Nives.

“Ma ci verrai come mia accompagnatrice, non come partecipante”, disse Richard.

Margaret e John avevano seguito lo scambio di battute, ma senza realmente comprendere di cosa si trattasse, per cui avevano l’aria leggermente smarrita; accorgendosene, Richard spiegò:

“Una conoscente di Nives sta organizzando una convention dedicata alle opere di Tolkien e ai film che Peter ne ha ricavato, in dicembre a Milano. Dopo rispondo a Ronald che sono lieto di accettare, a condizione di potermi far accompagnare dalla mia fidanzata.”

A quella parola, ancora una volta Nives si agitò, ma cercò di far finta di niente: doveva ogni volta rammentare che quel termine era abbondantemente usato ed abusato nell’ambiente dello spettacolo, dove quando due stavano insieme – anche senza alcun impegno – erano sempre definiti _fidanzati_.

Ci fu un attimo di silenzio mentre proseguivano la colazione.

“Cosa fate di bello oggi?” domandò John amabilmente, prendendo un sorso di tè.

“Ieri Nives mi ha chiesto di portarla a vedere altri luoghi della mia infanzia e adolescenza”, rispose l’attore britannico, “perciò, mamma, se non hai programmato niente di particolare per il pranzo, vorrei portare Nives a mangiare fuori.”

“Nessun problema”, dichiarò la donna, imburrando una fetta di pane tostato, “Pensate a divertirvi!”

OOO

Mezz’ora più tardi, abbigliati in maniera più sportiva del giorno precedente, la coppia salì in auto; ci vollero appena dieci minuti per arrivare al Brockington College a Enderby, che Richard aveva frequentato per tre anni prima di convincere i suoi a iscriverlo al Pattison College di Coventry per gli ultimi due anni di scuola superiore, dove aveva potuto studiare danza, canto e recitazione. La danza – che gli era stata consigliata come cura per un difetto ad un piede – era stata l’arte con cui aveva debuttato nel mondo dello spettacolo, arrivando a prender parte, a ventitre anni, ad un’edizione londinese del mitico musical _Cats_ ; ma alla fine si era reso conto che la sua vera strada era la recitazione e si era quindi iscritto alla London Academy of Music and Dramatic Arts (LAMDA) per studiare ulteriormente; di lì aveva iniziato col teatro, passando poi a televisione e cinema.

Il college era un edificio moderno, bianco con grandi vetrate ed alcune macchie di colore rosso e giallo; nell’insieme freddo ed efficiente, nient’affatto caratteristico. Di bello aveva un grande prato che lo circondava ed un vasto cortile per la ricreazione.

“Qui ho preso la mia prima cotta”, le confidò Richard con un sorrisetto divertito, “Si chiamava Lauren, era bionda ed era l’unica che non mi prendesse in giro per la mia statura… Avevo quindici anni e a quel tempo ero uno spilungone con una faccia che doveva ancora crescere attorno al naso…”

Nives riconobbe una battuta che lui aveva detto durante un’intervista e rise.

“Beh, la tua faccia è cresciuta benissimo attorno a quel magnifico naso che adoro…” gli disse a bassa voce, ricordandogli quel che aveva dichiarato a Londra, ovvero che il suo naso le piaceva moltissimo.

L’attore la guardò, gli occhi azzurri che brillavano: continuava a non capacitarsi di essere ritenuto bello, ma era felice che Nives lo giudicasse tale.

“E la tua, di prima cotta?” le domandò; non era curiosità morbosa, voleva semplicemente saperne di più della sua _dolce ragazza italiana_.

Lei si strinse nelle spalle.

“Oh… Avevo diciassette anni; lui si chiamava Claudio”, rispose lei, “Contrariamente ai miei soliti gusti, era biondo con gli occhi verdi, ed era molto aitante. Io invece ero cicciottella e non particolarmente attraente, ma nonostante questo mi ha dato il mio primo bacio… e molti anni dopo, saputo che mio marito mi aveva piantata, ha dichiarato che, se mi avesse sposata lui, non mi avrebbe mai lasciata. Dire che ci sono rimasta di stucco è dir poco...”

“Caspita!” esclamò Richard, “Significa che non ti ha mai dimenticata! Molto lusinghiero, non trovi?”

“Certo, ma anche triste, perché io forse senza saperlo gli ho spezzato il cuore, e tutto perché ero troppo timida per esprimermi e lui magari a suo tempo ha pensato che non gli interessavo…” scrollò la testa, “Si vede che, semplicemente, non era destino… perché io aspettavo te”, concluse, guardando il suo uomo con occhi pieni d’amore. Lui ricambiò l’occhiata con uno sguardo altrettanto amoroso.

Non c’era molto altro da vedere, così risalirono in auto e si diressero a Coventry. Il Pattison College era decisamente più spettacolare, essendo un’antica residenza nobiliare trasformata in scuola, circondata da un grande parco pieno di alberi e fiori.

“Qui ho trascorso due anni soltanto”, le raccontò Richard, “ma sono stati anni molto importanti per la mia formazione, sia dal punto di vista caratteriale che da quello professionale. La fondatrice della scuola, Betty Pattison, che purtroppo è morta cinque anni fa, mi ha sempre fortemente incoraggiato. Dopo i miei genitori, è stata l’insegnante più influente che io abbia mai avuto. In questa scuola non mi è stato insegnato soltanto a cantare, danzare e recitare, ma mi ha dato anche disciplina, rispetto per me stesso, tenacia e forza”, sorrise, alleggerendo il discorso che era diventato suo malgrado molto serio, “La signora Pattison mi ha fatto fare un elfo ne _Lo Hobbit_ all’Alex Theatre di Birmingham, nel lontano 1986.”

“Eri un Elfo, e poi hai fatto il Nano per Pete?” rise Nives, chiaramente alludendo alla nota animosità tra quei due popoli inventati da Tolkien. Anche Richard rise.

“Mi piacerebbe tanto visitare l’interno”, disse Nives, quando l’ilarità si fu calmata, “Non solo questa scuola è stata così importante per te, ma è anche un bellissimo posto…”

“Lo è”, confermò Richard, “Purtroppo, essendo giorno festivo, è chiuso.”

“Sì, peccato davvero…”

Fecero comunque il giro della proprietà, dato che era in gran parte circondata da una recinzione in ferro battuto attraverso cui si poteva vedere il parco e l’edificio. 

Quando tornarono all’auto, era ormai mezzogiorno passato, per cui si diressero verso il ristorante che Richard aveva citato prima, il _Garden Rooms_ , a una ventina di minuti dalla sede del college.

Richard posteggiò l’auto presa a noleggio, poi come al solito fece il giro ed aprì la portiera a Nives. Mano nella mano, la coppia entrò nell’atrio, dove il maitre li accolse salutandoli cortesemente.

“Ho una prenotazione”, esordì l’attore britannico, “Richard Armitage.”

“Signor Armitage, è un piacere e un onore averla qui con la sua fidanzata”, dichiarò il maitre, “Vi abbiamo preparato un tavolo appartato, come da sua richiesta; e non tema, il personale è della massima discrezione e vigileremo che non veniate disturbati.”

“Grazie mille”, rispose Richard, sollevato: almeno così era sicuro che avrebbero potuto mangiare in santa pace.

Il maitre chiamò una sostituta e fece loro strada personalmente nell’elegante salone già parzialmente occupato. Parecchie teste si girarono a guardare l’attore, il cui volto era ben conosciuto, specialmente in patria. Anche Nives si attirò molte occhiate e questo la fece sentire un po’ a disagio.

Vennero accompagnati in un angolo della sala in cui si trovavano delle nicchie dove erano apparecchiati dei tavoli per due e per quattro persone. Richard scostò la sedia per la sua dama e la fece accomodare, prima di sedersi a sua volta.

“Vi faccio portare subito il menù”, annunciò il maitre, “Posso intanto offrirvi l’aperitivo della casa? È un Nyetimber con uno spruzzo di granatina.”

Richard lanciò un’occhiata a Nives, che annuì, così disse di sì.

“Cos’è?” domandò Nives, curiosa come sempre di ciò che assaggiava, quando il maitre si fu allontanato.

“Il Nyetimber è un vino bianco secco e frizzante prodotto nel West Sussex”, rispose l’attore britannico; la donna sgranò gli occhi:

“Non avevo idea che si producesse del vino, in Inghilterra… ho sempre pensato che il clima fosse troppo rigido.”

“Ce ne sono pochissimi, infatti, forse una ventina, e neanche lontanamente a livello di quelli italiani”, le raccontò lui, “Questo che ci hanno proposto è uno dei migliori.”

“Uhm, con la granatina sarà difficile esaminarlo per un giudizio…” considerò Nives dispiaciuta.

“Nessun problema, è un vino che si abbina con molte specialità della cucina inglese e possiamo ordinarlo anche per pranzo.”

“Beh, vediamo prima cosa c’è sul menù”, propose lei, “poi in base al cibo scegliamo il _beveraggio_ ”, sorrise a un improvviso ricordo, “Non ci crederai”, gli confidò quindi, “ma una volta ho organizzato una cena con degli amici facendo il contrario, ossia prima ho scelto i vini – alcuni che volevo assaggiare e far assaggiare – e poi ho scelto i piatti da abbinare.”

Richard ridacchiò.

“Ti si potrebbe definire una bastian contraria!” osservò. Nives ridacchiò a sua volta.

“Se proprio vuoi saperlo, vicino a dove abito ogni anno organizzano una _cena dei bastian contrari_ ”, gli raccontò, “e una volta ci sono andata. È stato pazzesco: siamo partiti dal caffè, per passare al dolce, al formaggio, alla carne, alla pasta, all’antipasto e finire con l’aperitivo!”

“Roba da non credere!” sbruffò Richard, cercando di non mettersi a ridere per non attirare l’attenzione degli altri clienti.

Arrivarono due camerieri in giacca bianca e papillon; uno distribuì i menù, l’altro gli aperitivi con un piatto di stuzzichini variopinti.

Nives non guardò neppure il menù e si limitò a guardare sorridendo Richard, che capì l’antifona.

“Cosa preferisci, carne o pesce?” le sorrise, rammentando il loro primo pranzo insieme, al _Bel & The Dragon_ di Windsor.

“Volendo assaggiare quel vino bianco, direi pesce”, suggerì la donna.

Richard annuì concordando e studiò brevemente il menù, poi chiamò il cameriere, che si avvicinò con un taccuino elettronico.

“Avete già scelto?” s’informò.

“Sì: per cominciare, tortino di salmone e granchio per entrambi…”

“Molto bene”, fece il cameriere, segnando sul taccuino, “E a seguire?”

“Coda di rospo e gamberoni, sempre per entrambi.”

“Ottima scelta, signore. Contorni?”

Richard guardò Nives, in attesa di suggerimenti.

“Verdure grigliate miste di stagione”, disse Nives, sbirciando il menù, “e insalata mista.”

“Bene. E da bere?”

“La mia fidanzata è italiana”, dichiarò Richard, “ed è un’intenditrice di vini: vorrebbe assaggiare il Nyetimber, quindi mi raccomando, scelga il migliore.”

“Ma certamente”, il cameriere sorrise a Nives, che nuovamente aveva sentito un tuffo al cuore a sentirsi definire da Richard _la sua fidanzata_. Annuì di rimando al cameriere e si sforzò di far finta di niente, ricordandosi per l’ennesima volta che nell’ambiente di Richard erano tutte _fidanzate_. Pensare al matrimonio le suscitava sentimenti contrastanti: da un lato, era stata talmente tanto delusa dalla precedente esperienza che non aveva nessuna voglia di risposarsi; dall’altro, il pensiero di trascorrere il resto della vita con Richard era terribilmente allettante…

Chiacchierarono piacevolmente per alcuni minuti, poi arrivò il cameriere con il secchiello del ghiaccio, i calici e la bottiglia di Nyetimber varietà Blanc de Blancs, che correttamente presentò a Nives, in quanto persona che doveva assaggiarlo. Lei non poté far altro che annuire, dato che non conosceva il vino né le sue annate, ed il cameriere procedette ad aprire la bottiglia, poi annusò il tappo e, trovandone il profumo soddisfacente, le versò due dita del liquido dorato e frizzante nel calice. Lei lo prese per lo stelo – non si deve mai toccare la coppa per non alterare la temperatura – e ne assaggiò un sorso, che trattenne qualche istante in bocca prima di deglutire. Sul suo viso si disegnò un’espressione piacevolmente sorpresa:

“Sentori di bergamotto e mele verdi… e un finale acidulo al punto giusto, di lime più che di limone: assolutamente ottimo”, decretò. Il cameriere rimase impressionato dalla sua competenza e rispettosamente le rivolse un cenno di approvazione, poi le riempì il bicchiere, facendo poi lo stesso con Richard. Infine rimise la bottiglia nel secchiello e si congedò.

“A noi due”, brindò Richard, toccando il bicchiere di Nives col proprio e guardandola profondamente negli occhi. Come al solito, lei si perse nell’azzurro chiarissimo di quelli di lui, ma non da meno fu l’attore, che rimase a fissare incantato quelli bruni di lei.

“Con te, qualche volta mi sento come se mi fossi preso una bella botta in testa”, borbottò Richard, con un sorrisetto sornione.

“Beh, io mi sento come un’adolescente al primo amore”, confessò Nives. Lui le prese la mano e ne accarezzò le dita, teneramente.

Poco dopo vennero distratti dal sopraggiungere dell’antipasto, tortini chiusi di pasta sfoglia ripieni di salmone e granchio, contornati da piselli schiacciati e salsa tartara e decorati con germogli di piselli; trovarono la pietanza molto gustosa. Seguirono le code di rospo e i gamberoni, serviti in una salsa leggera di cocco e curry e con ceci e verdura cruda tagliata a fiammifero; a parte vennero loro portate verdure di stagione grigliate e insalata mista.

Nives pensò che fosse venuto il momento di parlare di estate.

“Richard, mi piacerebbe trascorrere le vacanze estive con te”, esordì, “Purtroppo, come gran parte dei dipendenti nel settore privato in Italia, ho date obbligate, in agosto. Tu pensi di poterti prendere una o due settimane di ferie, in quel periodo?”

“Al momento non ho impegni”, rispose Richard, scoccandole un luminoso sorriso: due settimane insieme con lei… stupendo!, “E se anche mi facessero delle proposte, vedrò di incastrarle in maniera da tenermi libero in quel periodo”, gli sovvenne un’idea, “Facciamo la seconda e terza settimana, o la terza e quarta? Così festeggiamo insieme il mio compleanno!”

“Che idea favolosa!” approvò lei, sentendosi felice come una Pasqua – era proprio il caso di dirlo!

“Hai in mente qualcosa?” indagò Richard.

“A me piace molto il mare…” rispose Nives, con una certa esitazione perché conosceva la fobia di Richard per l’acqua.

“Non amo nuotare”, osservò infatti lui, “e al sole mi scotto facilmente, ma…” sorrise, “dopo l’esperienza coi barili ne _Lo Hobbit_ , posso affrontare almeno l’acqua bassa, e per il sole, posso sempre mettermi una crema a protezione totale e rimanere sotto l’ombrellone.”

Nives ricambiò il sorriso:

“Sei molto carino a dichiararti disposto, ma in realtà mi andrebbe bene un posto qualsiasi, pur di stare con te…”

“Il mare andrà benissimo”, ribadì lui, deciso ad accontentarla: dopotutto, lei era venuta a Cortina anche se non sapeva sciare, quindi lui poteva ben andare al mare anche se non sapeva nuotare, o quasi.

A Nives sorse un’improvvisa lampadina.

“Ho il posto giusto: l’isola d’Elba!” dichiarò; allo sguardo interrogativo di Richard, spiegò, “Alcuni cantanti e attori italiani famosi hanno una casa sull’isola e ci vanno regolarmente, così gli elbani sono abituati ai VIP e non ci fanno molto caso. Ogni tanto dalla Sardegna arrivano personaggi come Sean Connery, o Johnny Depp, o Angelina Jolie, perfino il principe Alberto di Monaco. Potremmo affittare una villetta singola con piscina, non è necessario andare in spiaggia; e si possono fare molte altre attività non legate all’acqua, come hiking, mountain bike o cavalcare lungo i sentieri nei boschi. Così se ho proprio voglia di farmi una nuotata in mare, tu potresti avere un’alternativa.”

“Mi sembra un’idea eccellente”, approvò Richard, “Ci sei mai stata?”

“Otto volte, negli ultimi vent'anni, e questo la dice lunga su quanto mi sia piaciuta, considerando che solitamente ogni anno cambio meta”, rispose Nives sorridendo, “Per questo mi sento di proportela.”

“Allora vada per l’isola d’Elba”, concluse Richard, “Fammi sapere le date esatte, così mi tengo libero.”

“Appena arrivo a casa mi attivo per prenotare”, sorrise Nives, che già non stava più nella pelle: che sogno, trascorrere le vacanze estive con l’uomo che amava!

Quando terminarono anche la seconda portata, il cameriere venne a sparecchiare e chiese se desideravano il dolce.

“Certamente!” confermò enfaticamente Richard, con gran divertimento di Nives. Il cameriere portò subito il menù dei dolci e stavolta scelsero due cose diverse: Nives cannelloni al cioccolato con crema di liquore al whisky e Richard crostata calda alla melassa con gelato fiordilatte e noccioline tritate. Come vino venne loro proposto un Sauvignon passito cileno, che Nives accettò in mancanza di uno italiano come il Malvasia siciliano o il Vinsanto toscano.

Quando terminarono il pasto, Richard chiese il conto e pagò al tavolo con la carta di credito. Mentre si avviavano all’uscita, con la coda dell’occhio Nives colse una donna bionda che armeggiava col suo smartphone e pensò che stesse loro scattando una foto o addirittura facendo un filmato. Con un silenzioso sospiro, pensò che l’indomani – se non addirittura quella sera stessa – immagini del loro pranzo avrebbero fatto il giro del mondo sui vari social e su YouTube. Non disse niente a Richard, ma mentre si recavano alla macchina lui domandò:

“Ti sei accorta che ci hanno fotografato in almeno dieci persone?”

“Sul serio…? A dire il vero, no; ho solo notato una tipa mentre stavamo uscendo”, sospirò, “Va bene, so che è inevitabile, per un attore del tuo calibro”, dichiarò in tono scherzoso, ma in realtà era abbastanza a disagio. Non si sarebbe mai abituata all’esposizione mediatica a cui era sottoposta.

Quando arrivarono all’auto, Richard le aprì la portiera, da perfetto cavaliere come sempre; salendo a bordo, Nives si rivolse all’attore britannico:

“Mi vizi”, lo rimproverò blandamente. Era del parere che donna e uomo sono assolutamente pari in dignità, ma non aveva bisogno di atteggiarsi a femminista arrabbiata per affermarlo e se un uomo voleva fare il cavaliere d’altri tempi aprendo le porte e scostando le sedie non se la prendeva a male. L’affermazione della parità passava da altre cose, ben più significative.

“Sei la mia regina”, ribatté Richard serafico, sporgendosi a deporre un lieve bacio sulle labbra di Nives, attento a non sbavarle il rossetto dato che se lo era appena ripassato nel bagno del ristorante, “e ti tratto di conseguenza.”

Si ritirò e chiuse la portiera con un sorriso, poi girò attorno all’auto per sedersi sul sedile del guidatore.

Fece per mettere in moto, quando si accorse che Nives si stava asciugando gli occhi.

“Oh cielo, ho detto qualcosa che non va?” si preoccupò. Lei scosse la testa e lo guardò con occhi lucidi.

“Tutt’altro… è che nessuno mi aveva mai chiamata _la sua regina_ e lo sai che sono terribilmente emotiva…”

Richard le pose un braccio attorno alle spalle e l’attirò a sé, baciandole la fronte.

“Tu sei la mia regina”, le ripeté sottovoce, “La regina del mio cuore.”

Nives si sentì letteralmente sciogliere e mandò a quel paese il rossetto per baciarlo perdutamente.

OOO

Una quarantina di minuti più tardi rientrarono a casa Armitage; era quasi l’ora del tè e quindi poco dopo si sedettero tutti in salotto a sorbirne una tazza, stavolta un delicato tè verde al gelsomino, chiacchierando amabilmente del più e del meno. Tra le altre cose, Richard raccontò ai genitori del progetto vacanziero con Nives.

“Non è facile per voi, vero?” fece Margaret, con empatia, “Stare insieme, intendo… ma sono sicura che troverete una soluzione.”

“Per fortuna esistono gli aerei”, commentò Nives, “e Skype e gli sms…”

“Ma niente può sostituire la presenza fisica”, affermò Richard, accarezzandole una mano, “Per questo ogni occasione in cui ci possiamo trovare è preziosa.”

“Allora spero che agosto arrivi presto”, commentò John con un sorriso comprensivo. Ricordava che neppure lui, agli inizi della sua storia d’amore con Margaret, riusciva a starle lontano per molto – non che adesso fosse granché diverso – e si chiedeva come quei due potessero sopportare il distacco dalla persona amata.

Ci fu un istante di silenzio un po’ rattristato dalla consapevolezza che l’indomani si sarebbero dovuti separare. Nives decise di alleggerire l’atmosfera:

“Stamattina mentre aspettavo Richard che non si schiodava dal bagno”, l’attore sbuffò fingendosi irritato e lei ridacchiò, “ho fatto una ricerca su Google e per caso mi sono imbattuta in una notizia che mi ha fatto ridere: Richard, lo sapevi che in Nuova Zelanda c’è una cittadina che si chiama _Gisborne_?”

Lui rise:

“Sì, lo sapevo!”

“Io invece no!” esclamò Nives, ridendo a sua volta, “La Nuova Zelanda è un posto che voglio assolutamente visitare, specialmente adesso che hanno creato un vero e proprio parco dove hanno girato i film, nel sito di Hobbiville… significa che andrò a vedere anche questa città!”

“Dove si trova, Nives?” volle sapere Margaret.

“Aspetta che ti faccio vedere…”

Nives prese il suo smartphone e cercò l’immagine che si era scaricata, una cartina della Nuova Zelanda con evidenziata la cittadina di Gisborne, sulla costa orientale dell’Isola del Nord; Margaret sorrise divertita.

“Comunque, sir Guy”, disse Nives, guardando Richard, “a quanto pare, non è vero che Gisborne non esiste più. Il vostro titolo quindi è ancora valido!” concluse ridendo. Anche lui rise:

“A quanto pare è così, lady Nives…”

“Poi c’è un villaggio di nome Armitage, a circa un’ora a nordovest di Huncote”, aggiunse Nives, guardando John e Richard e ridendo ancora.

“Caspita, magari sono un nobile e non l’ho mai saputo!” rise l’Armitage più anziano.

“Allora cominceremo a chiamarti _sir John_ ”, lo prese in giro la moglie.

“E città col tuo cognome, Nives?” domandò Richard, preso dalla curiosità.

“No, non c’è nessuna città che si chiama Nardini”, rispose lei, riponendo il cellulare, “Ma vi posso invece dire che _Nardini_ è una famosa marca di grappa e liquori vari”, li informò ridacchiando, “Credo di essere imparentata alla lontana coi titolari, ma non ne sono sicura… forse cugini di terzo o quarto grado...” concluse con un’alzata di spalle.

“Liquori, eh?” fece Richard, “Sempre coinvolta negli alcolici, tu… vino, grappa…”

Lei gli mollò un finto pugno sulla spalla mentre ridevano di gusto tutti quanti.

OOO

Dopo cena – di nuovo un pasto leggero, dato che Margaret aveva immaginato che a mezzogiorno avessero abbondato – la coppia più giovane si ritirò presto. Certo volevano riposare in vista del viaggio di rientro, ma ovviamente anche rimanere soli il più possibile.

Mentre Richard era in bagno, Nives, che si era già messa in ordine per la notte, cominciò a spogliarsi. Posò gli abiti sulla poltroncina, poi si sganciò il reggiseno e rimase con le sole mutandine. Rinunciando ad indossare la camicia da notte – che prevedeva inutile – spense la luce centrale, lasciando solo le abatjour e creando così un’atmosfera romantica, poi tirò indietro le coperte del letto. Stava finendo di sistemarlo, quando Richard tornò in camera e l’abbracciò da dietro.

“Mmmhhh, mi aspetti con quasi niente addosso…” le mormorò contro l’orecchio con quella sua voce baritonale così terribilmente sexy, “Tentatrice…!”

Lei gli si appoggiò contro e sentì che era nudo, a parte i boxer.

“Ehi, anche tu hai ben poco addosso…” osservò in tono canzonatorio. Spinse indietro il bacino, strofinandosi su di lui; udendolo boccheggiare, sorrise segretamente.

“Sei proprio una birbantella”, ansimò l’attore.

“Una delle cose che ti piacciono di me, se non erro…” gli ricordò lei maliziosamente, per poi emettere un gemito senza fiato quando lui le sfiorò i capezzoli, facendoli sbocciare e protendersi verso le sue dita in cerca di carezze.

“Hai proprio ragione”, ammise Richard, continuando ad accarezzarla in modo sensuale, e ben presto lei cominciò a sospirare di desiderio. Allora la fece sdraiare sul letto e la liberò degli slip, poi si sfilò i pantaloncini e le si adagiò a fianco con l’intenzione di dedicarsi a riverire appassionatamente il suo corpo, ma lei lo sorprese spingendolo con le spalle sul materasso e cominciando a toccarlo in maniera provocante, con le mani e con la bocca. Si sentì sopraffare dal piacere mentre lei lo accarezzava intimamente ed allora rovesciò le parti, cominciando a toccarla e baciarla lui, ovunque, ogni parte di lei. Schiuse il suo cuore non meno che il suo corpo, finché non fu pronta per lui; allora la prese, affondando dentro di lei con la carne e con l’anima. L’universo scomparve; rimanevano solo loro due, fusi fisicamente e spiritualmente nell’unione amorosa, respirando e muovendosi all’unisono, consumando il reciproco desiderio. Il piacere aumentò velocemente finché insieme non toccarono il cielo con un dito, volando ad altezze vertiginose, gettandosi nel vortice del piacere che li travolgeva come un tornado, senza paura perché erano insieme. Richard ansimò il nome di lei, Nives singhiozzò il nome di lui, mentre venivano scossi dagli spasmi del compimento.

Pian piano, tornarono in sé; si staccarono a malincuore e si scambiarono alcuni baci pieni di tenerezza. Infine, avvolti l’una dalle braccia dell’altro, scivolarono nel sonno. 

L’indomani si sarebbero separati per tornare ciascuno alla propria vita di tutti i giorni, a mezzo mondo di distanza; essere lontani era un cruccio per entrambi, ma la prospettiva di poter stare insieme per due intere settimane in agosto avrebbe reso l’attesa più sopportabile. E forse sarebbe stato possibile rivedersi brevemente durante le riprese del film _Pilgrimage_ , in Irlanda o nelle Ardenne…

_NdA: Nardini è DAVVERO una famosa marca di liquori LOL La distilleria si trova a Bassano del Grappa in provincia di Vicenza._


End file.
